Saving Sam
by Samuel John Winchester
Summary: Dean meets someone in Purgatory that might be able to help him while Sam has a little talk with Death. Starts during "The Born-Again Identity" then slightly non-canon after that with spoilers for season 7. Sabriel, Destial and Leviathans, Oh my! And Pie! Chapter 13 is up now. Reviews are inspiration to write more. Also I apologize for my bad summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Ok so I just recently watched seasons 1-7 back to back in their entirety, took me about a week to do so but yeah. This is my first Supernatural fic, first Slash fic actually. So I am hoping that it turns out well. This is Sabriel/Destiel. Starts out with "The Born-again Identity" but what if Cas wasn't the angel to save Sam? Sorry if there is some slight out of character moments for all involved. Feedback is appreciated.

Saving Sam

Chapter 1

This was going to be the end of him; Sam knew this, because he had ran out of time. For most, you die and then are left to rest - peacefully and without interruption. How many times had the lad been denied that simple comfort? How many times had the deck been stacked against the younger Winchester? Far too many times for one ancient soul to bare, this time he would save the broken human... his human. Amber eyes had watched over the soul of the boy for long enough to see that without help nothing would ever change.

* * *

"How long since you last slept Sammy? This is day 8, no 9? The longest a normal human being can go without sleep is 11 days. And you always wanted to be normal, Sam." Lucifer grinned from his perch on top of the table by the door, eyes surveying his prey currently trying to ignore him on the bed.

"You're not real" the words had become almost a mantra for the boy on the bed as his hazel eyes search for something to fixate on.

Part of him believed the angel that tormented his mind, He believed that they were still both trapped in the cage. That all of this was just some sick reality the frustrated being had conjured up to make Sam have hope just for it to be ripped away. While the other part, a very small part, knew that Lucifer was not actually there and that somehow things would work of for him and he'd be able to be reunited with Dean.

"I'm sorry but when has anything worked out for you Sammy?" Voiced the Angel from his perch.

Sleep weighed on his addled mind, but the restless hallucination simply could not allow that, a loud pop startled Sam. Every few minutes another pop would cause the boy to jump from his position on the bed, staring at the windows. Lucifer recently decided to switch from Karaoke hour to tossing firecrackers.

Sam, being the hunter that he was, even completed a job during his stay in the mental hospital. While he did save the girl's life and put her brother to rest, he was caught with a fire in his room. Now he was restrained and time was running out.

Half dazed and utterly exhausted Sam was wheeled into the treatment room, where he was hooked up to a machine and asked to bite down on a rubber grip. Confusion seemed to fill the young man's face only to be replaced with fear and dread.

"Typically we keep this set on 1 or 2, but why don't we just turn it on up to high." The black-eyed orderly grinned wickedly at the boy bound to the bed. Pain shot through the young man as his body stiffened at the high voltage running through it. Moments later the demon was slain and the machine turned off by someone Sam only saw as Lucifer leering over him.

"You're not real" were the last words to form as the boy falls into an unconscious state, leaving the angel that saved him worried. He undoes the bindings on the now limp human's body; heaves him into his arms and then with a snap of his fingers the pair is gone.

* * *

Sam lay in the bed unmoving, aside from the slight rise and fall of his chest, sleeping for the first time in almost 11 days. Concern clouded amber eyes watched the boy from across the room, glad to know that for now he would sleep undisturbed by the damage his brothers have caused the poor man. Having used his grace to keep the hallucinations at bay, the angel just had to wait for the boy to wake up.

* * *

"Dean, I thought you said your brother was inside of this institution." Questioned Castiel, having just smote many of the demons that had gathered around the building, who know remembered enough to be able to use his angelic powers.

The trio searched the building, trying to find any evidence that Sam was there or had been there.

'What the hell is going on here, I know Sammy was here. I came to visit him here, what the fuck is going on Sammy… Where are you' the elder brother thought with a mix of emotions.

"I told you Dean he's not here and these humans have no memory of him." Cas stated.

"Well he couldn't have vanished into fucking thin air Cas, we have to find him. Can't you use some of that angel mojo to see if you can sense anything? Meg you help me check the building again." Dean was not handling the fact that they had 'misplaced' Sam very well.

'First Bobby, then Sam… No I will find Sammy, he is not dead and if he is I will have him back, one way or another.' Dean promised himself as he and their demon companion started into the building again.

* * *

Dean entered the treatment room, noting the dead body on the floor. 'Wait a minute, Cas didn't smite any demons _inside_ did he?'

"Cas! I might have found something" He called knowing that his friend would hear his prayer and that Meg was close enough to hear him too.

A flutter of wings indicated that Cas had arrived, Cas noted the body on the floor but also he was able to sense that someone else had been here.

"Sam _was_ here, but someone got here before us." Cas spoke, not meeting the gaze of his human companion, he paused a moment before adding "I have to check something" and disappears in a flutter of wings.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean shouted after the angel, whom was long gone by now.

* * *

"Gabriel? I thought you were killed by our Brother?" the younger angel wasn't sure if calling the archangel would work, but he had been sure that was who he sensed back in the mental ward.

"Hey little brother, I could have said the same about you, so I am guessing what brought you back brought me back too. Is the trap really necessary?" Amber eyes meet the blue ones of his brother; with a playful grin he pops a lollipop into his mouth.

"Where is Sam Winchester?" Not bringing his gaze from the man in front of him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" He crossed his arms in front of him.

"Gabriel, don't lie to me. I felt your grace in that room. I know you know where he is. Dean is worried about Sam, and so am I"

"Worried? You are the reason he was in the condition he was Castiel. You broke his mind, You broke him. And Dean left him alone, to deal with the hallucinations and the demons and everything. Sam needed him, but he left anyways. So I don't even want to hear that the two of you are _worried." _The playfulness had faded from his face as he stared at his brother, refusing to be the one to break contact.

"I know, it was my fault." Cas all but whispered as he torn his gaze from the accusing eyes of his elder brother. "Is he safe now?"

"Safer than when I found him. I'm cleaning up your mess." Gabriel replied as he watched Cas.

"Why? Why do you care so much?" He glanced back up to meet his eyes.

"I just do. Will you let me out of this stupid trap? It's childish brother." Gabriel shifted under his brothers eyes.

"You have a bond with the young Winchester don't you brother. As I have with Dean? Does Sam know yet?" Castiel was puzzled by his brother's silence and pleading eyes. To the right of him a hose turned on, allowing the burning oil to be doused breaking the trap.

"Tell Dean Sam is safe, but don't tell him about me, Please brother." Gabriel asked, but snapped his fingers before the other could answer.

* * *

Dean looked up from his position on the floor when he heard the feathery return of one Castiel. Dean's eyes were red and his face filled with hope that his angel had found something that could help return his brother.

"Castiel?" his voice was raw and broke as he spoke.

"Dean, Sam is safe. I promise you." Cas kneeled down beside the sad man.

"Where is he Cas? Why did you not bring him back to me?" Dean hugged his knees and let his head rest against them.

"I don't know _where _Sam is, but I know the person who took him would never harm him. You have my word." Cas allowed his hand to find Dean's shoulder, trying to send reassurance into the man who looked more like a small scared child.

"Who?" was all he managed to say, tears threatened to spill once more, as he leaned toward the angel beside him.

"I can't say. I promised not to." Cas sighed as he hugged the crying man beside him. "He is safe though, I know it"

* * *

When he returned from that ordeal with his brother the first thing he noticed what Sam. He had curled into a ball in his sleep and he had been crying. Gabriel crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside Sam, brushing the long hair from the boy's face, and frowned when he flinched in his sleep. Gabriel closed his eyes and focused on the tall man beside him, allowing his grace to wash over the sleeping form. He opened his eyes to look down on his sleeping human once more; Sam had relaxed to the touch of Gabriel's grace but continued to sleep.

Gabriel once again brushed the long stray bangs from Sam's face and whispers

"I really wish you would wake up Sam, there is so much I need to tell you. I need to know that you are better now."

* * *

A/n – This just came to me, I hope that I get some sort of reviews for it (be that bad or good).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Seems my muse is entertained by this idea so it is _actually_ being cooperative. Thanks to BloodieRosie, Samgirl19, and Panda24 for being my first reviewers and the story has only been up for like 5 hours. That being said I started working on the next chapter (this one :P) Reviews make me smile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Saving Sam  
Chapter 2

Pain shot through his body as the electricity did it's best to turn him medium well, and then it just all stopped. Lucifer was standing over him jeering down at him then it faded to black as his mind and body just needed to rest. He felt himself being removed from the bed; the touch of the person soothed him, very un-Lucifer-y. Seconds later he was deposited onto a very soft bed, words he couldn't make sense of fluttered through his damaged mind.

The fear he felt was gone, he no longer felt Death following him. Even if Death was a pretty decent guy, he wasn't ready to die… again.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, a day maybe two, but he was definitely tired of lying down. He opened his eyes, taking in the darkness that surrounded him in the room, and allowed time for them to adjust. He sat up in the large plush bed, noting that he had never seen this room before, fear started to rise up in his chest. He looked to the bedside table, to check the time, only to find a Piece of paper with his name in large letters propped up against the lamp. At first he stared at the letter laying there, unsure about picking it up, then he leaned over and turned on the lamp. He took the piece of paper in one hand and read what was written there.

_Sam,_

_I know you are probably wondering where you are, I can promise you that you are safe. I need you to trust me when I say that I will not let anything bad happen to you. I wish to tell you this in person but I am unsure if you would believe me, due to our past interactions. All you have to do is call out and I will be there._

_Please do not be afraid, you should not fear or hate me._

'Who the hell leaves something like that unsigned? Trust me but I won't tell you who I am? Call out and I will come but I won't tell you who I am? What kind of Tric…. Oh that fucker.' He crumpled up the paper as he ranted in him mind.

"Gabriel? What are you playing at here?" Sam clenched his fists as he looked around the room. He heard the trademark flutter of wings alerting the arrival of his _host_.

"Sam I mean you no harm" Amber eyes met fury filled hazel ones.

"Bullshit. Was it you that made me go insane? Was that one of your tricks? Cause if it was I don't understand you, I really don't. Or is this the trick? Where am I and where is my brother?" Sam was seething.

"No Sam, You went crazy because my foolish little brother broke your mind. I _saved_ your life. When I found you, you were being electrocuted by a demon, ten minutes more of _that_ and you would have died. Where was your brother or hell my brother then? Yes I know I have tricked you in the past but I would have never hurt you like Cas and Lucifer have." He looked away from the man sitting in his bed, noting the small flinch that came from Lucifer's name.

"If this isn't a trick then why did you save me? Why do you care?" he asked after taking in what the angel across the room had said.

"Well you are likely to not believe one of the reasons I have, but the main reason is I just care. When you were born all of the angels knew about you. Even me, during my time as Loki and the Trickster, I would hear them talk about you like you were just a toy to be played with. You and your brother were supposed to be my brother's vessels, their puppets, so that they could have their battle. My father made you have free will but 'destiny' had imposed this upon you and your brother." Gabriel spoke with a sigh.

"Well welcome to my life, but that still doesn't answer my question Gabriel." Sam looked at the angel curiosity building up inside of him.

"I was tired of seeing you being hurt. And we share a bond" Gabriel's voice dropped to almost a whisper.

"Uh, we have a _what_?"

"Angels have been known to form bonds with humans; they are long lasting and unbreakable. It is unknown what starts the bond but once started the angel feels protective of the human they are bonded with. They can feel the human spirit and hear their voices from anywhere. I felt your life force fading, I felt indescribable fear and panic filling me, and then I heard you call out. It may not have been directed to me but I heard it and I went to you. I _saved_ you." Gabriel didn't meet the eyes of the other man because he wasn't sure he could handle what they might reveal about the man's feelings towards what was just revealed.

"I think I need to lie back down, this is just too much right now." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose before settling back down into the bed, facing away from the angel in the room. Sometime after that he heard the snap of fingers that turned the lamp off, and presumably marked the departure of Gabriel.

'Did he just say _Sleep well Sam._ To me?'

* * *

Castiel watched the man sitting at the bar beside him, Dean had been taking shots of whatever he could get the bartender to serve him, knowing that soon he'd have to help the man home. He had been like this for two weeks ever since Sam went missing. Cas did his best to watch out for him, taking away his pain from the hangovers, providing food in between bars. Cas watched his friend sink down into depression.

***Flashback***

"Dean, I'm back" Cas spoke to the man laying curled up on the bed, clutching what looked like one of Sam's old shirts. Cas knew Dean was still awake, though the man made no attempts of showing that he had heard anything.

"I have your pie, it was fresh I made sure of it. It's still warm Dean" Cas had unpacked the aforementioned pie and went over to the bed with it. Still no reply.

"I'll just sit it here on the bed for you Dean" Cas sat the plate down on the pillow beside Dean's face and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "You shouldn't let it sit too long Dean, it'll get cold."

The next night when Cas went to check on Dean he noted that while the pie was currently upside down on the floor, it was uneaten.

'Not good, Dean turned away pie? I have to speak to Gabriel'

***End Flashback***

"Dean, Come on, time to go back to the room." Cas had started to pull his friend away from the bar, but Dean wasn't going to make that an easy task.

"Noo Cassstiel, lemme finish mydrinks." Dean grabbed a few empty shots before finding one that was full. Knocking it back he lost his grip on the bar and fell against Castiel's chest.

"Nope, you're done Dean. Heaven help me." He half dragged dean back to the motel room they shared.

Once Dean was asleep Castiel decided that he needed to talk to Gabriel again.

* * *

"Little Brother, what can I do for you?" Gabriel sucked on a lollipop as he eyed the disheveled state that the younger angel appeared to be in.

"You can return Sam, Or I fear Dean might cease to function." Cas spoke quietly without focusing on his brother.

"Sam just woke up, I need to know that he is ok before I let him leave. I can provide Sam with his phone to contact his brother if perhaps that will show Dean that his brother is alive" He had figured that the older Winchester would have a hard time without Sammy around.

"Thank you Gabriel. But you know Sam will have to be returned to Dean, a phone call will only raise his spirits for so long. I hate seeing him in so much pain and knowing that it could be avoided. I'm sure you understand brother." Blue eyes met amber ones.

"I do" with a snap of his fingers he vanished, leaving the younger angel alone.

* * *

After Gabriel left Sam had decided to explore the room that he was in, it was pretty much bare, holding only the bed, a small side table, a dresser and a desk. The room was unusual though in the fact that it had windows that opened up to brick walls and no door. He returned to the bed, he had become tired from his search and he assumed that he was still weak from his near death ordeal.

Hours later Sam wakes up, still in the same room, but notices that there is another note laying against the lamp on the bedside table. He picked it up and read the two words on it.

_**Call Dean.**_

He hadn't noticed a phone in the room when he explored earlier, but apparently on the bedside table his cellphone had appeared. The quickly grabbed it and dialed Dean's number.

**"Sam? Sammy is that you?"**

"_Yes Dean, it's good to hear your voice again"_

**"What the fuck man! You've had me worried Sammy. Where are you, where have you been?"**

"_Well um, I woke up yesterday in a room. Gabriel.."_

**"Gabriel? What is that fucker up to? What did he do to you? I swear I don't care if he's an Angel I will kill him if he's hurt you."**

"_Calm down Dean. He actually saved me from demons frying my melon at the Loony bin. Speaking of which, my hallucinations are not as severe as they were, I think he helped with that too."_

**"Why is he suddenly all anxious to help you Sam? Cas said.."**

"_Wait Castiel is alive? Last time we saw him he went into the lake to release the Leviathan's and before that? Oh yeah he was breaking my mind and was playing God. _"

**"Sam Cas is not the bad guy here, you're holed off in some far away room, locked up by Gabriel. Doesn't that concern you? Or the fact that I've thought you were dead for the last 3 weeks?"**

"_I'm sorry Dean, I don't feel like Gabriel is going to hurt me, He's helped me. How have you been holding up?"_

**"Let's just say it's been hell. See you when Gabriel gets bored of you"**

Sam stared at his phone for a moment before hanging up.

'Great now Dean is pissed at me. I just fucking woke up here, it's not like I asked for him to hurt like that.'

"Gabriel! We need to talk." He called out, sadness filling him as he realizes just how long his brother thought he was dead for. Moments later there was a flutter of wings.

"You're awake, How are you feeling?" Gabriel sat on top of the dresser and studied Sam's face.

"You didn't tell me that Dean thought I was dead, for three weeks now. How could you have done that to him?" Anger rose up in Sam's chest as he eyed the angel sitting across the room from him.

"I told Cas that you were alive and safe, Cas told Dean, but he didn't believe him. And you could have called him sooner but I had to let you recover from the hallucination driven insomnia and the attempted frying of your bacon. How are you? Any hallucinations or pain or headaches? Anything?" Gabriel slid off of the dresser and walked toward the bed.

"I'm fine, I just want to go back to my brother. If you have a bond with me or care even the slightest you'd know that keeping me from him is going to cause both me and him a lot of pain and heart ache." Sadness filled his words as he followed Gabriel's movements.

"But I wish to keep you safe.." Gabriel words were cut off as he reached the bed, he sat down beside Sam.

"But he's my brother" Tears threatened to fall as he takes in the amber eyes watching him.

"I know he is" Gabriel pulls Sam into a hug. Sam at first was startled by the hug, but after a moment or two he gives into the warmth and security he feels wrapped in the archangels strong arms.

"I have to go to him, but you can come too" The words come out broken and choppy from the unleashing of tears. Sam hugs back, clinging to Gabriel, and cries into his chest.

"I'd like that, Sam" He whispers into the younger man's hair as he comforts _his_ human.

* * *

A/N – There is a lot of Dialog in this, I am sorry about that. But this is 2 chapters out in roughly 12 hours so I see that as a good sign. Hopefully the pace will be steady and the muse will stay cooperative.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Same as usual **(Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the Characters.)** Also I would like to say that I am happy that mu muse is still going strong. Hopefully I can keep this pace as the story progresses. I am aware that there is much more Sabriel fluff than there is Destial fluff. But I am working on that lol.

* * *

Saving Sam  
Chapter 3

Dean entered the diner, intent on finding a secluded corner, and then he noticed someone sitting in the booth in front of him. He quickened his pace as he went toward the man sitting there, he knew him and he needed to speak to him.

"Gabriel, Where is my brother?" Dean all but growled to the man once he had made it to the booth the archangel occupied.

"Oh Hey Deano. Don't worry; you'll see your brother soon. We should arrive later today. Please sit Dean we should talk." He motioned to the seat in front of him and with a snap of his finger there was a slice of glorious pie waiting for Dean.

"Like I would eat anything you gave me, I'm _not_ stupid." Dean spat as he sat down in front of the man that kept his brother captive.

"Captive? I _saved_ Sam. Plus this is your dream, noting here will hurt you. Also I promised to play nice." The last part came out with a slight grumble. Another snap of his finger and a piece of unwrapped candy appeared in his hand, which he then popped into his mouth.

"You promised? What game are you playing at Gabriel?" Dean eyes the pie on the table cautiously, it did look tempting, but could he trust the _Trickster_?

"I promised Sam I would do no harm to you. No tricks." He could tell that he'd have a time winning over the older Winchester, even with the earned trust of the younger.

"What is Sam to you? In the past we were just playthings for your brothers, what's changed. Why do you care about Lucifer's broken toy?" Dean eyed the pie again; the smell was divine, before picking up the fork and taking a bite. This was the single most delicious pie he had ever tasted; now he was pretty sure it was just a dream, because pies don't taste like that in reality.

"Let's see how I can explain this. Sam is to me as you are to Cas. Cas and you have a bond and so do Sam and I. I want to protect him because I have this deep desire to, I felt him almost die and it's a feeling I never want to have again. Father help me if someone did manage to hurt Sam there isn't a force in Heaven or Hell that could stop me." He clinched his fist under the table as he spoke, the thought of Sam being hurt brought out this intense protective side of him.

"Whoa calm down there featherbrain. I believe you. Sorta. Let me wake up so I can see my Brother." Dean met the angel's eyes for a moment, noting the emotion that emanated from them, was that _Love?_

Gabriel just snapped his fingers and Dean found himself waking up, back in the dingy motel room that he and Cas had been sharing.

* * *

"Cas! I just have the craziest dream. There was pie that tasted like heaven. Oh and I think Gabriel is in _love_ with my brother." Dean knew that Cas was not asleep, angels didn't need sleep so usually Cas just sat there.

"I told you he was safe." The angel just watched his human in the dark.

"They will come today. Sammy is coming today!" Dean all but jumped out of bed.

* * *

Sam had woken up an hour ago; feeling like all he ever does recently is sleep, so he decided to explore the room again. He took in the details of the furniture; the headboard on the bed was made of dark wood but was beautifully carved in Celtic designs.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sam was startled by the sudden voice behind him, he hadn't notice that the angel had reappeared much less was watching him.

"Oh uh, Yeah. Celtic knot work is quite pretty and this is very well crafted." Sam turned to face Gabriel before thinking to himself '_When can we go to Dean?'_

"I just came back from Dean's dream; You know he dreams of Pie? Odd. We can leave now if you'd like. They should be expecting us." Gabriel moved toward Sam, who had nodded in response to his statement about leaving. He put a firm hand on the taller man's shoulder and snapped his fingers.

Sam had closed his eyes for the journey, knowing that he would probably regret not doing so, since angels move from place to place at an extreme speed.

"Sammy? Oh god Sammy you're back" as soon as he had heard the words spoken he barely had time to open his eyes before his brother all but tackled him in a hug.

"Dean I've miss you. God you look awful. Have you been drinking the entire time I've been gone? Has he Cas?" His glance went from his brother to Castiel, who broke him in the first place, who was not meeting his glare.

"Yes, Sam. He thought he had lost you and therefor he had nothing left to lose. So he drank every night until I had to drag him home." Cas merely stated.

Anger rose up in Sam's chest as he pulled himself from Deans grasp, He walked toward the angel who had betrayed him. Fury filled him as he drew back and punched Cas as hard as he could. He would have done it again and again if his brother wasn't currently attempting to drag him away from the confused angel.

"Sam! What the hell man? Why would you hit Cas?" Dean asked his brother who was still struggling against his grip.

"Dean let me go, that bastard broke my mind remember? He betrayed us, why can't you see that!" His anger turned to sadness as he continued to struggle.

"Sammy listen to me. I can't pretend to understand why Cas did what he did but he's beat himself up about that since he regained his memories. Will you just listen to him?" He felt his brothers struggling lessen as the taller man tired. The angel in question watched Sam for a response, Sam merely nodded, tears threatened to spill as he looked at Castiel with questioning and hurt eyes.

"Sam, I was confused. I thought I was doing the right thing because I didn't want to hurt either of you, now I see that I was wrong and for that I am sorry. Even angels make mistakes. I was coming to save you from your hallucinations, the day that Gabriel saved you; I was coming to atone for what I had done. But alas my brother beat me there." Cas kept his eyes focused on the ground, not wanting to look at the boy whom he had hurt so much.

"You wouldn't have broken Dean's mind, just mine." Sam said just above a whisper, sadness filled his voice.

"I'm sorry Sam" Cas spoke just before vanishing in a flutter of wings.

"Here Sammy, let's get you lying down. Come on." Dean led his brother to the bed furthest from the door and made him sit down.

"Not tired Dean" Sam spoke, not looking at him.

"At least let me see your hand then. What were you thinking hitting an Angel? Don't you know it'd only be like losing to a brick wall? Let me go get the first aid, sit tight Sam" Dean got up and headed into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. When he returned he stopped at the bathroom door to watch what was going on.

Gabriel had watched the entire scene, he felt bad for Cas, but all he wanted to do was to hug Sam close and calm him. Unfortunately Dean had beaten him to Sam, which is why when Dean went to get the first aid kit he took his place next to his human.

"How's is your hand, Sam" Gabriel eyed the bleeding and bruised hand of his companion.

"it'sok" Sam continued to stare at the other bed in the room.

"Liar, Let me see it." He waited until Sam brought up his hand so that he could see it. With a snap of his fingers the hand was healed.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Sam met the amber eyes looking at him with concern, a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he leaned against the man's chest. Warmth filled him as he felt strong arms encircling him, for the moment he forgot about everything that had happened, and he felt himself drift off to sleep.

'Well I'll be damned, you do care Gabriel' Dean thought to himself as he returned the first aid to the cabinet in the bathroom. He eyed the pair on the bed as he reentered the main room.

"Gabriel I have to go find Cas, you don't go disappearing with my brother again, ok?" His words were quiet as to not wake his sleeping brother. Gabriel merely nodded as he watched Dean leave the motel room.

* * *

"Cas! Come on Cas. Where are you?" Dean called out knowing that his feathered friend would hear him.

"Dean, my vessel, it's leaking." Cas appeared behind Dean with tears in his eyes, Dean turned at the sound of the voice only to meet the tear filled eyes.

"Cas, those are tears. You're not leaking... Well you are but it's alright." Dean fought back a laugh.

"How is Sam's hand?" Cas still didn't understand the tears, having never experienced them before.

"Well I was going to patch him up but Gabriel seems to have gained Sam's trust. If I wouldn't have seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed that Gabriel was capable of caring. But Sam was asleep in his arms. It made me slightly uncomfortable, but Sam looked peaceful." Dean remembered how right the two of them had looked.

"Do you think Sam will ever forgive me?" Cas shifted his gaze to the ground.

"I'm sure he will come around, Cas. Just give him time… he only just found out you were alive." Dean let his hand rest on the sad angel's shoulder.

"Gabriel might be able to help us with the Leviathan problem. I know my Father had Metatron , the Scribe of Heaven, to write every creature my Father every created." Cas met Dean's eyes, knowing that he would find some pain in them at the mention of the Leviathans. They all missed Bobby and Cas knew that he had been like a father to the Winchester boys.

"Metatron? You think he told Gabriel how to gank Dick Roman?" This might be the second best news Dean had heard all day.

"Well it is a possibility; Gabriel was the messenger of heaven before he left. And Metatron wasn't always an angel. He was once a human named Enoch, a prophet." Cas kept his eyes on Dean, he liked seeing his human happy.

"You know Deano, if you had planned on talking about me you should have at least invited me to your little shindig with my brother here." Gabriel appeared behind the pair, startling Dean and only a glance from Cas.

"You were, uh, occupied. Do you know how to kill the Leviathans?" Dean eyed the Trickster.

"Leviathans…. Oh let me see…. I know this one. Has something to do with blood of the fallen three…" Gabriel all but growled when he was unable to recall what was to be done with the blood, he knew he had heard about it at some point but it was hard to recall.

"Care to elaborate?" Dean questioned the aggravated archangel.

"You try living for as long as I have and see if you can remember every single detail of everything you ever heard from you Father." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Man what got his feathers in a bunch. Come on, let's get back to the room, I can use some sleep." Dean started toward the motel room, Cas following behind him. Dean opened the door to the room only to find Gabriel, sitting on the side of Sam's bed.

"I thought you left?" Dean questioned as he made his way to his bed.

"Sam was having a nightmare, my Grace drives them away." Gabriel didn't look up from the sleeping man beside him; he bushed the hair from the sleeping form's face.

"This will take a while to get used to." Dean climbed into his bed and attempted sleep, but first he decided that the next day they would try to find a job to work. He had been in this town for far too long, he needed to put road between them and this motel room. He was just happy to have Sammy back in one piece, even if he came with his very own guardian angel, and with that he drifted off to sleep to dream of Pie.

* * *

A/N – Thanks to those of you who have reviewed thus far. Each and every one of them makes my day.  
Samgirl19- I know J  
Murphy9202 – Thanks, I plan on meshing out a chapter as fast as possible, providing my muse is feeling cooperative.  
BloodyRosie – I was trying for a very Sam like mental rant and it just seemed very natural in my opinion. I'm glad you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Rating upped just to make sure I cover my bases. Initially I had held off posting this sooner in hopes of having more hits/reviews on the 1st three chapters, however, I figure I might as well post this anyways. Not to mention the fact that it was a holiday weekend and people were doing family things to celebrate. Reviews and hits come with time I suppose. As always feedback is nice.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the show or the characters. **

* * *

Saving Sam  
Chapter 4

Sam woke up feeling much better than he had the day before. He noticed that his brother was still sleeping, snoring quite loudly, and neither angel was in sight. Sam felt bad about yelling at Cas, he did apologize and mention that he had been trying to fix things. He decided that he would get up and find something to eat, he wasn't actually sure when he last ate but that could be the reason behind being so tired.

He slipped out of bed and made his way towards the small kitchenette that the room held he figured that there was something here he could make. A frown spread across his face as he opened a bare cabinet, it only grew as the others were just as empty.

He scribbled down a note for his brother telling him that he had gone for breakfast, just in case he woke up before Sam returned. Once that was settled he decided to first shower then find a diner, knowing that with the lack of food present that there must be one nearby.

Sam just stood in the shower, letting the hot water roll over his body, his entire body relaxed under the stream. Once he was finished with his shower he pulled on a pair of jeans and exited the bathroom in search of a shirt. He had not heard the flutter of wings over the flowing water so when he came face to face with Gabriel he was pretty surprised.

Gabriel had not expected to see this when he appeared just now, before him stood Sam shirtless fresh from the shower, but he was definitely not complaining.

Sam felt amber eyes taking in his present state, a small bit of color flushed across his cheeks as he shivered. Wet hair hung limply around his face and a small droplet of water rolled down his nose.

Breaking his gaze from the breathtaking human in front of him, Gabriel grabbed the shirt from Sam's bed and handed it to him.

"Thanks. Hey I was about to head to get some food, maybe you'd like to come?" Sam found his voice after retrieving the shirt from the hands of the angel. He pulled it over his head and picked up his jacket.

"I'd like that Sam." Gabriel nodded as he followed the taller man from the motel room.

* * *

Dean woke up to an empty room, at first unsure if Sam coming back had been a dream, but after he notice the note he relaxed a little. He remembered the events of the night before and hoped that his brother and Cas could try to get along. A small whoosh announced the arrival of his feathery companion, funny how Cas seems to show up when he is thinking of him.

"You know I can feel you when you think about me Dean." Cas said from his position beside of the hunter.

"I know Cas, why don't we join Sam for breakfast at the diner?" he glanced over to his friend only to see the saddened expression spread across his features.

"Dean, I don't know if that is such a good idea. I mean you saw what happened last time we were in the same room... He hit me and those eyes were so full of hurt and anger." Cas spoke softly as he focused on the floor in front of him.

"Come on Cas, Sam is not going to yell at you in a diner. I know him. You might be able to show him that you are sorry. Tell him that you even cried last night." Dean pulled the man beside him into a hug.

"Ok Dean, we can go meet Sam." Cas let his head rest on Dean's shoulder.

"Come on" Dean stood up and pulled the angel up with him.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel were sitting across from each other in the booth, Sam facing the door; they had just settled in but were still waiting on their waitress. Sam spotted Dean, who has waved to him from the door, and then he spotted Cas following Dean. Dean noticed the look on Sam's face and shot him his 'you better be nice' look, to which Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey Sammy, looks like we timed it just right, here comes the waitress." Dean gave Sam that 'be nice' look again before sitting beside him, leaving the seat beside Gabriel free for Cas. Dean figured that sitting those two on opposite ends of the table would be for the best.

"Just our luck." muttered Sam not looking at Cas.

"Bitch." Dean gave Sam a gentle shove.

"Jerk." Sam replied as he shoved back.

"Do they do that often?" Gabriel inquired to the angel sitting beside him, a question to which said angel merely nodded.

Once they managed to finally flag down a waitress to place their orders the service there was pretty decent. The waitress brought Dean a Bacon Cheeseburger and a slice of pie, Gabriel some gummy bears and Sam a salad. Cas opted to just sit there in silence, wallowing in his own mistakes.

Sam noticed that Cas looked out of it, sitting there with his head bowed slightly looking away from the rest of them. Guilt began to fill him as he saw how utterly lost and sad he looked. Gabriel followed where Sam's eyes had drifted; he nudged him gently under the table and gave him a look that said 'talk to him'.

"Cas?" Sam's voice came out barely above a whisper but you'd think he had yelled it when both Cas and Dean's head shot up to look at him.

"Sam?" Caution filled the angel's voice; as he looked between Dean and Sam, not meeting the younger Winchester's eyes.

"I've been thinking, I can't understand why you did what you did but that was in the past. Until recently I could have never seen myself sitting here with Gabriel, based on things he's done in the past. So I guess what I am getting at is it was hypocritical of me to not even try to understand and accept your apology of what happened. So I'm sorry for being so angry with you and for hitting you." Sam had returned to pushing the bits of leftover salad on his plate as he waited for a reply from the angel in question.

"Thank you Sam, that means a lot to me. Dean? My vessel is leaking again, what do I do?" He was having a hard time getting use to this crying thing, but he assumed it was from the short time he spent without his memories. Dean had provided him with a tissue and a grin.

"So Sammy, think you are up for a job? It's been what a month since you last worked a case?" Dean glanced over this his brother, who was still pushing his food around.

"It's been three weeks. Believe it or not I ganked a ghost while I was in the hospital. He had been trying to kill his sister and so we were able to gather enough materials to put him to rest. Unfortunately, they did not like me having a small fire in my room, so yeah. Any leads on the Dick problem?" He didn't look up to face any of the three that were looking at him.

"Look I know you want to waste Dick as much as I do, for Bobby, but if you haven't noticed you tend to tire easy and you haven't been on a hunt for 3 weeks because you had been sleeping. Let's start with something a little simpler for your first hunt back, Ok Sam?" Dean ignored the unhappy sound his brother made.

"Well if _you_ hadn't noticed Dean, we do have help this time. But I suppose Dick will be there when we get to him, we still don't know what he's up to." He was not about to admit that he was thankful that Dean had suggested starting small but he really wanted Dick to pay what he did to Bobby.

"Might I suggest we move this conversation _back_ to the motel, we are getting some rather annoying stares and that waiter is watching Sam for some reason." Gabriel had noted the waiter begin to hone in on Sam when he had mentioned ghosts and hospitals, he felt uncomfortable at the man staring at Sam.

Dean went to pay for their food, while Sam left the waitress her tip. The four of them made their way towards the door; Gabriel following behind the group shot the waiter a rather dirty look as they passed him.

"Gabriel if I didn't know any better I would have said you were jealous." Cas said quietly to his brother.

"Imagine if it had been Dean-o he was _drooling_ after? Tell me you would feel differently. Yeah that's what I thought little brother." He laughed when Cas clenched his fist at his side at the thought of some waiter drooling after Dean.

Back at the motel room Sam was searching the internet for possible jobs, while Dean started in on packing up for their departure.

"Here's something. _'Recent attack totals 17 wolf attacks so far, Police have no leads.'" _Sam called out, not bothering to look up from the laptop.

"Could be just a wolf?" Dean had just returned in from loading their bags into the Impala.

"In a town whose last wolf attack was 50 years ago?" This time he let his gaze find his brother.

"Thinking a werewolf then? Let's go Sammy, cars all packed." A smile crossed his face, something simple that they could handle while they figured out how to rid the world of the Leviathans.

Gabriel had been just lying on the bed that had been Sam's waiting until they had found a job to work.

"I have an idea Dean-o, How about me and Sam go ahead and get things ready for when you get there? It isn't that long of a drive and you'll see us in a few hours." Gabriel eyes the older Winchester with a playful grin.

""But Sam always rides with me when we go to a new town. Driving by myself is too quiet." he eyed the angel the glanced over to his brother who just shrugged.

"Aww come on Dean-o you will have Cas to keep you company, plus I'll take really good care of Sammy." Gabriel winked at Sam as he said this, making Sam blush slightly.

"Ok but next time Sam is with me I've missed having him here. Just call me when you get there and stay put until we get there." Dean gave in as he noted the blush that crept to his brothers cheeks.

"fantastic! Ready to go Sam?" Gabriel went over to the man, who merely nodded to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. With the snap of his finger the two were gone in a flutter of feathers. A few moments later Dean hears his phone ringing.

"Sam? That was fast."

"Angels travel pretty fast Dean. We're at the Starview Inn room 6c. See you two in a few hours."

Sam had not waited on a reply before hanging up with his brother, he had others things to deal with currently. As soon as the phone was dropped on the table Gabriel pulled the taller man into a kiss, he had wanted to do that for some time. A low moan came from the hunter as he melted into the hungry kiss, wrapping his arms around the trickster. Gabriel ended the kiss, resulting in a small whimper from the hunter; he could only smile at the taller man as he pulled him over to the beds.

"Gabe..." Sam spoke softly as he continued to lock eyes with the angel who, with a small wiggle of his eyebrows, places his hand on Sam's hip. Gabriel's free hand moves to pull the hunter into another crushing kiss.

Sam broke away from the kiss to pull shirt over Gabriel's head and tossed it onto the other bed, taking in the chiseled body underneath. Moments later Sam finds himself being relieved of his own shirt, Gabriel offers a smile before pushing the taller man back onto the bed. Gabriel climbed onto the bed, allowing his fingers to trail across the hunter's skin causing said hunter to shiver and let out a low moan. Before long he was kissing and nipping at Sam's neck, causing the tall man to squirm, working his way towards Sam's parted lips. Sam's fingers tangled into the trickster's hair, as the kiss deepens another small moan come from the pair.

* * *

Dean had been driving for far longer than a 'few hours', as the archangel had promised, six hours ago he and Cas piled into the Impala... Six hours was more than a few and Dean would be sure to give the trickster a piece of his mind when they arrived. He looked over at Cas, who was using the window as a pillow, he didn't want to have to wake the sleeping angel. By the time they had reached the Starview Inn it was dark out and Dean was exhausted.

"Hey Cas, wake up." Dean gave him a gentle shake, knowing that if Cas stayed out in the car all night he's be stiff and sore in the morning. He grabbed his bag from the backseat and went to see about getting the door open, Cas followed behind him sluggishly. Dean tried the nob, only to find it unlocked, he was going to have Sam's ass for not locking up. The lights were off and the only sounds in the room were that of his brother snoring softly, but Dean stopped short as he realized that Sam wasn't in bed alone.

"Cas I need brain bleach." Dean whispered to his companion, who at this point was all but sleeping standing up. Cas shook his head at the comment before moving over to the unoccupied bed and climbed in. Gabriel was lying on his back while Sam was lying snuggled up next to him, using the angels shoulder as a pillow. Sam also had one arm draped over the bare-chested angel. Dean sat the bag down, closed and locked the door and then climbed into the bed that Cas had. Cas had felt the shift of weight in the bed and snuggled closer to the older Winchester, Dean felt the sides of his mouth rise into a little smile before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N – I did fade to black there with Gabriel and Sam, what happened is implied. I may or may not revisit the details at some point(s) later in the story but for now I will fade to black at times such as that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – You should know this, I don't own the Show/Characters/etc. not mine, wish it was but don't sue me k?**

A/N – Woot for new Bio on my profile and for a new chapter out. I promise I am going to get to the case at hand. Soon. Maybe :P

* * *

Saving Sam  
Chapter 5

At some point of the morning Gabriel had managed to untangle himself from Sam's sleeping form. Sam's hand reached for the angel he had used for a pillow, a small whine escaped his lips as his hand merely met the cool mattress where the other had been. Sam lifted his head up as hazel eyes opened slowly, searching for his missing angel through a mess of shaggy hair.

He heard some movement coming from the kitchen area of the motel room and since he couldn't drift back to sleep he decided that it was time to get up. He pushed himself up from the bed and managed to halfway sit up, though his muscles did protest slightly. Once both feet found solid ground he stood up and made his way into the kitchenette clad in only a pair of black sweatpants.

"Mornin Gabe" Sleep still had quite the grasp on Sam as he spoke mid yawn, but he had been able to snake his arms around the waist of a certain golden haired angel.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. Feeling ok this morning?" Gabriel had turned to meet sleepy hazel eyes.

"A little sore, but I'll be fine. I didn't know you could cook?" he glanced toward the eggs frying in the pan.

"I can make the soreness go away, Sammy, if you'll let me. I have all kinds of skills you don't know about, you never asked." A frown had pulled at Gabriel's lips when he heard that Sam was sore, but it was to be expected, concern for the tall man filled him.

"I'm fine Gabe, really. On the side note, I am interested in hearing about some of those skills sometime." A grin pulled at Sam's lips as he pushed his hair out of his face, only to return that hand to its place around his angel's waist.

"Oh fine, you're so stubborn Sam. But if the soreness causes you too much trouble I will help work it out. Have some breakfast; we never got around to eating last night." Gabriel gave Sam a quick kiss, handed him the plate that held the egg he had been frying and then shooed him away.

Sam made his way back to the table, glad to be facing away from Gabriel as a blush crept across his cheeks. The memory of the events of the night before still fresh as was the lingering feeling where the angel's soft lips had met his. He sat down in one of the chairs that were placed around the table and began to eat.

"Holy crap Gabe, these are delicious." Sam's eyes followed the angel as Gabriel took a seat across form him with a mock pout at his words.

"Aww Sammy, you doubted my skills?" Gabriel pretended again to pout as he started in on his scrambled eggs.

"Not in the least. I still wish to know more of your skills." Sam, having finished his own eggs, reached over and stole a bite of Gabriel's scrambled eggs.

"Oh I bet you do, some of them are more devious than others." Gabriel spoke with a playful brow waggle. He frowned as he saw Sam spear a curd of scrambled egg and claim it as his own, shooing his hand away he added "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You know I will get you back."

"How did you plan on doing that, Gabe?" a smile pulled at his lips as he let his mind take what Gabriel had just said about devious skills in addition to that look in his eye. He had thought the other man pretty devious and skilled the night before. He took this time to claim another bite of eggs.

"Clowns" who knew one simple word could inflict such emotion in the taller man. Panic from the mention of clowns filled him; Gabriel felt the corners of his mouth rise into a satisfied grin as he eyed the man fumbling for words in front of him.

"H-how do you know about the clown thing?" memories of a case they worked many months ago came crashing back to him; he met the mischievous amber eyed angel's gaze.

"Didn't you know, Sasquatch, you talk in your sleep." He rose from the chair and took both plates to be placed in the sink, leaving the taller man frowning.

"You wouldn't." Sam followed him, leaning up against the counter once they reached the sink area.

"Oh don't tempt me, Sammy." The Trickster grinned eyeing his companion who merely frowned until soft lips pressed against his. Sam moved to push the man away but the angel intercepted both hands, as he maneuvered the taller man towards the nearby wall. The clowns were but a memory for Sam, who kissed back hungrily. Neither of the two noticed the occupants of the other bed had been awoken to the sounds coming from them; it was only when their words reached the pair's ears that their kiss ended.

"I'm definitely getting a separate room." Dean eyed the pair for a moment longer before heading towards the door. _I knew I should have done that last night when I saw the two of them in bed._ Dean left the motel room, only to be followed shortly after by Cas, leaving the pair alone.

Sam used this distraction to turn the tides on the angel that had him pinned to the wall, turning them both so that now he had the upper hand. He placed his hand behind Gabriel's neck as he leaned down to kiss him, only to hear a snap and to kiss air. Seconds later Gabriel had managed to pull both of Sam's hands behind him, holding on the taller man's wrists. Sam turned his head to eye the angel quizzically, only to be met with a forceful kiss, which ended as abruptly as it had been initiated.

"Now that we have the room to ourselves, did you still want to know my more devious side?" Gabriel smiled up at his partner, who despite his confusion simply nodded, Gabriel let go of the other man's wrists and led him toward the bed. Stopping short of the bed he then raised a brow to Sam and asked "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. But I-" Sam was cut off by the sound of the angel shushing him. Gabriel drew the taller man into another hungry kiss and then pushed him back onto the bed. With a snap of his finger the angel did away with Sam's sweatpants; he gave Sam a playful eye wiggle and then climbed onto the bed. Sam lay on his back staring up at the man that sat straddling him; he felt a blush creep across his cheeks, as Gabriel leaned forward to initiate another kiss.

"Are you sure about this, Sammy?" The angel's warm breath against his ear sent shivers down his spine; he spoke in a whisper but that whisper caused his cock to twitch. Satisfied with that for an answer Gabriel set to work with skillful hands.

* * *

"I think I understand about the brain bleach now Dean." Cas followed the hunter towards the motel office, the hunter in question remained silent as he tried to do away with the disturbing realization that his brother was doing it with an angel.

"Is it even legal for an angel to do that Cas? I thought you guys didn't have sex." Dean didn't know what disturbed him more, the fact that he was talking about his brother's sex life or the fact that that sex life was with Gabriel.

"My Father did wish angels to love humans, so I am pretty sure this would be covered under that. Plus if God didn't want Sam and Gabriel to… together they wouldn't be, same with you and I if we desired." He hadn't been paying attention to the hunter that stopped in front of him, that was until he fully walked into him. Cas took a step back and eyed Dean carefully before asking "Dean?"

"Do you desire, Cas? Me, I mean." Dean turned to watch the angel who just tried to walk through him.

"We do have a bond, but I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship" His eyes caught the hunter's for a moment before finding a piece of the ground rather interesting, so as to hid the flush of color that spread across his cheeks. The weight of Dean's eyes in combination with his question made the angel shift his weight slightly, unsure of what the hunter would say. Dean placed his hand on the angel's chin and lifted it up so that their eyes met, then he leaned in and their lips brushed against each other. That little contact made the corners of Dean's mouth rise into a smile; he had longed to do that for a while now. Cas was stunned at first, but then he pulled the hunter to him, meeting his lips and claimed them for his own.

* * *

"There are no words to describe what just happened" Sam just lay there, unwilling to move, propped up against Gabriel. "Magic, your fingers are just fucking magic."

"You did seem to enjoy yourself, Sammy, the way you squirmed and withered in pleasure. And the _sounds_ you made, it was pretty amazing." Gabriel smiled at the memory, as he brushed back a stray section of hair from Sam's face.

"I swear after the Leviathans are nothing but a memory, we have to take some time. You're addictive you know that?" A proper break from the hunting would be nice; a week was all he wanted – a week where all he had to worry about was being with his angel. _But in order to do that I have to show Dean I am able to hunt so that we can go after Dick Roman and every other leviathan parasite out there._

"It's a gift, however, I could say the same about you Sam Winchester." He leaned down to give him a kiss, or he would have if Sam's phone hadn't started going off. Sam let out a deep sigh as he heaved himself out of the ridiculously comfortable embrace of Gabriel's.

"Look sorry about this morning Dean, We didn't mean to wake you" Sam disregarded the fact that he was still buck naked, currently pacing around the room, he figured his amber eyed angel really wouldn't mind. The angel in question merely watched the pacing hunter, wanting so bad to pull him into a kiss.

"_We should start looking into these attacks, there was another on last night, and tonight is the full moon. Gabriel and I will see what we can find at the police station, you and Cas do some research."_

"Why not you and Cas to the station and Gabe and I research" He stopped his pacing, his face falling into a pout, that did not go unnoticed by the angel in the room. Gabriel found his way to his feet, made his way to Sam and wrapped his arms around him, kissing and nipping at his neck ever so slightly. Sam closed his eyes and managed to bite back the moan that wanted to be released, but he knew his brother would hear if he did.

"_Cause, um er Cas kissed me. And you and Gabriel are doing.. eh stuff. Plus I need to have a talk with him about how I'll kill him if he hurts you, archangel or not. And we'd have better luck if both pairs were not making out instead of finding out stuff."_

"I knew something was going on between the two of you, way to go Dean. Give me like 5 minutes then we can meet back at our room? Oh speaking of which were you able to get another room?" Chills ran rampant across Sam's body as the shorter man trailed his 'magic' fingers lightly over his skin. Twice now Sam had shooed the fingers away, only to have them return a few seconds later, and since Sam's back was to him the location was always a surprise.

"_Yeah actually we are right beside of you two, so keep it down will you? See you in a few minutes Sammy" _

Sam could hear the grin in his brother's voice as he hung up the phone. He turned and gave Gabriel a quick kiss before getting dressed, just in time to hear Dean knocking at the door with a muted "_Is it safe to come in?"_

Sam opened the door for Dean and then went back to buttoning up his shirt. He noticed that Gabriel now stood in a very sexy business suit, complete with fake FBI badge. _I swear you could make a potato sack look sexy._ Sam blushed slightly when Gabriel gave him a knowing smile, as he silently cursed then angel's ability to read his mind.

* * *

Dean and Gabriel had pulled out of the motel parking lot in Dean's beloved Impala, leaving a bewildered Castiel and a frowning Sam behind. After a few moments of driving Dean spotted a diner, in which his face lit up, so the pair stopped for food. And pie for Dean.

"We need to talk Dean-o" Gabriel popped a gummy work into his mouth as he waited for the older Winchester to reply, the hunter in question was currently attempting to swallow the bite of burger he had just bitten off.

"I agree, I know you are _with_ my brother. You hurt him and I swear, one way or another, I'll kill you" Dean took another bite of the delicious double bacon cheese burger, as he tried to take in whatever he could about the Trickster in front of him.

"And you kissed mine, you hurt him and I will have to kill you too." At least the two of them agreed on something.

* * *

The pair watched as their mates drove off together, leaving them to do research, and to talk. Sam was the first to turn from the shrinking Impala, heading back to his motel room to check up on the lunar cycle. Once he got back to his room, he looked back to see Cas was still watching, Sam cleared his throat to get the angel's attention and motioned for him to join him in researching.

"You ok Cas? You seem out of it, I mean more than usual." Sam glanced up from his position on the bed, hunched over his laptop. Castiel had been looking through their dad's journal for information that might help them track down the monster, but he was really only half paying attention to the pages. Words had broken him from his daydream as he turned to face the tall hunter.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sam. Just thinking." He returned to the journal in his hands, but his mind was many miles away thinking of Dean.

"I know the feeling Cas, I really do"

* * *

A/N - The actual hunt is next, probably will have ore fluffy bits and stuff. we'll see.  
Panda24 – I would be concerned if Sam hadn't forgiven Cas… He just gets under your skin and is to likeable not to. And Sam is a good person.  
Samgirl19 – I'm glad that you enjoyed it ^^

Reviews are awesome and appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Sam  
Chapter 6

"Did you find anything _strange_ about any of the victims?" Dean turned from the mutilated body that had been pulled out for him to see. It definitely looked like a werewolf attack but the hunter needed to be sure.

"You mean strange like the fact that after never having a single wolf attack we suddenly have half a dozen corpses to deal with? There is also the fact that each victim is missing bits of their brains." Dr. Reed had been a coroner for many years, but never had he seen anything like the past few weeks.

"Really, well that is interesting. Any chance the _pituitary glands_ are intact?" The look of confusion on the coroner's face told Dean that he might have been correct.

"Well, no. All of the victims are missing their pituitary glands, but how did you know?" He had moved the deceased man's head to the side only slightly to show the agents the sizeable hole where the victim's midbrain had been removed.

"I just had a hunch; I worked on a case similar to this a few years back." Dean let out a sigh as he remembered that case, many months ago.

"Do you think the two are related?" Dr. Reed pushed the metal slab back into the bay and closed the door before meeting the eyes of the two agents.

"I'm not sure. Thank you for your time Dr. Reed, We'll be in touch."

Gabriel followed Dean out of the police station, he had opted to stay quiet and observe as the hunter inquired about the victims. He had a feeling that they were not dealing with a werewolf, the evidence pointed to what he knew to be on the hunter's mind. It was a _Kitsune_, a young one apparently, with an axe to grind.

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket to call Sam, as he waited for the younger hunter to pick up he noticed something from the corner of his vision. There, standing across the street was a woman; Amy Pond was watching him with her dead eyes, judging him. A car passed between the two and when it was gone as was she.

"_Dean? Dean! Are you there?" Sam's voice called out from the speaker of his phone._

"Oh uh Yeah. Sammy we aren't dealing with a werewolf. I'll explain when we get back."

"_See you in a few."_

* * *

The ride back to the motel was silent, Gabriel was anxious to see Sam again, while Dean sat there brooding about what they had found out. The motel came into view and soon the gentle purr of the Impala's engine died down. Neither of them spoke as both men made their way towards the door of 6c, which seemed to know that they were coming; or rather it was the younger hunter that had opened the door that had seen them come. Sam closed the door once the pair had entered; Gabriel took his place beside Sam while Dean walked over to the bed that Cas was sitting cross-legged on.

"So what was that all about back there Dean? You spaced out and then you looked like you saw a ghost." Amber eyes surveyed Dean as Gabriel questioned the hunter, who now sat on the foot of one of the beds.

"Not a ghost, a memory. I know the reason that this is happening, and it is my fault. My actions caused their deaths." His head was cradled in his hand, elbows propped on his knees, he felt Cas's hand on his back but he didn't turn to face his angel.

"Dean what are you talking about? What did you find out about the victims, are we dealing with a skinwalker? Dean! What is it?" Dean had just been shaking his head, so caught up in his own mind that he hadn't even noticed the younger hunter approaching him, the vigorous shaking pulled him from his thoughts. His eyes went up to meet concerned hazel ones, Sam let his hands drop from Dean's shoulders as he waited for an answer from his brother.

"It was Jacob. And I saw _her_, but I know I killed her so it couldn't have been her. The look in her eyes, the shock of me killing her, I watched the light fade from her eyes… And now Jacob is killing because of me, if I had listened to you Sam those people would have still been alive." Pain filled his voice as it broke; a single perfect tear fell as he turned his gaze back to the floor.

"It wasn't your fault Dean, you only did what you felt was right. Dad taught us to kill first and ask questions later." His heart felt for his brother, even though he had disagreed with him killing Amy, he hated seeing Dean beat himself up over something that he couldn't control. Gabriel had moved toward the bed, he could feel the guilt coming from the man in waves.

"Dean, we'll figure something out. I say we have some dinner, call it a night and start fresh in the morning." Cas had moved to sit beside of the elder Winchester, whom he pulled into his arms trying will away the other man's guilt and pain. Dean didn't fight the strong, yet gentle, embrace.

It had taken the three of them a number of hours to convince Dean that he should join them for food. He had only one condition, he'd come with them if they went drinking afterwards. Reluctantly Sam agreed to that condition, knowing that if the three of them were there with Dean they could keep an eye on him.

* * *

Once the group finally made it to the diner they picked a booth near the back, Sam and Dean decided to sit facing the door while their angel counterparts sat across from them. Sam had been keeping an eye out for the waitress, but someone caught his eye when he had scanned the small restaurant. Sitting at the counter, staring straight at his was none other than Lucifer himself. Gabriel noted the stunned look on the younger hunter's face and turned to see what Sam had been looking at, but failed to see anything out of the ordinary. Sam watched as Lucifer smiled and waved to him as a person moved into Sam's line of vision, when that person moved Lucifer had vanished.

"Sam? What are you looking at?" Amber eyes studied the shocked hazel ones across from him as he waved his hand in front of Sam's face trying to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I thought I saw someone, I was mistaken." he blinked and shifted his gaze to the waitress that had just come to their booth. The group ordered their food and the waitress hurried away, leaving most of the focus of the group back on Sam.

"Who did you think you saw Sam?" Dean asked the hunter to his side wondering if the crazy was catching back up to his brother.

"Amy" He refused to look at anyone at the table, knowing that his eyes would betray him. He knew that Gabriel had been intent on burning a hole through his head with his concerned gaze.

"You sure Sam? Cause I saw her earlier today. I thought it was just my subconscious being a douche." Dean had felt a weight lift when he heard his brother saw her too, and that it wasn't some hallucination of the devil. Oh course Sam was probably lying, to stop people from worrying about him, because that's what Sam does when he starts to get in over his head. Gabriel watched Sam nod in reply to Dean's question but also figured he would prod the taller man for the truth once they returned to their room.

The four of them ate in silence, which Sam was particularly glad about, and once they were done Dean paid the bill while Sam left the tip on the table. As they were walking out Sam caught a glimpse of Lucifer again, sitting at the table beside the exit, who just gave Sam a knowing look.

Dean had still insisted that they go drinking, Sam fully agreed after seeing the man who haunted him from hell waving to him at various points during the trip. When they reached the bar the first thing Sam noticed was Lucifer, who was leaning against the wall, beside the door. The four of them walk toward the bar and enter; Sam entered last and glanced over at Lucifer just before going through the door.

Sam noted that his hallucination had followed him into the bar, chattering away during the whole time. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose as he ordered a round of shots, something strong, from the bartender. Gabriel watched his hunter from afar, knowing something was going on, why else would he have lied to his brother?

_'You sure about that Sammy? Will that make me disappear again?'_ taunted Lucifer who sat beside him hovering rather close to the taller man, who had just started on his second round of shots. _'Do you really want to be rid of me, I think you enjoy these sessions we have.'_

"You're not real" whispered Sam as he threw back a shot, followed by another, the whiskey burning on the way down. He opened his eyes, not really sure when he had closed them and looked around for the devil. A sigh passed through his lips as he calmed down, only to be startled when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He quickly turned to face the person behind him, hoping like hell it was not who he thought it was, scared hazel eyes met with concerned amber ones.

"Whoa relax Sammy, you ok?" He turned the taller man to face him as he glanced over to the rounds worth of empty shot glasses on the bar.

"Come drink me " Sam was not just a little tipsy, he was really drunk and actually in a similar state as Dean. The elder Winchester was currently being lead out to the car by Cas. Sam managed to knock two more shots back before Gabriel found words.

"Sam, Come on let's get you home. You're pretty smashed." Sam had made a grab for another shot, only to have his hand swatted away by the angel. Gabriel positioned himself beside Sam with his arm around the taller man's waist and on hand on the wrist of the drunken man's arm currently over his shoulder. He then half carried the taller man from the bar; Sam wasn't sure if it was the booze or if Lucifer was actually standing beside the Impala waiting on them.

Gabriel helped Sam into the passenger side, Dean and Cas occupied the back, and then the archangel slid behind the wheel. Normally he would have just snapped his fingers to teleport them all back to the hotel, but he figured he would save the two hunters the extreme motion. He could tell from Sam's face that his world had already begun to spin, though he couldn't quite make out Dean's expression. Cas cradled Deans head in his lap, the rest of the hunter was sprawled out across the entire back seat.

When they reached the motel, each angel took their inebriated human back to their respective rooms. Sam looked at Gabriel with a wide grin as the angel helped him onto the bed to lie down. Dean had passed out some time between Cas helping him out of the Impala and the time they reached their room, so Cas just helped him to bed and cuddled up near him.

* * *

Sam awoke abruptly; he tried to sit up but rather rolled from the bed, sending his world spinning again. He stumbled over to the bathroom, making it for the most part but felt he would have a bruised rib from falling into the bathroom door knob. He had to just about crawl the rest of the way toward the toilet, heaving himself up he barely had time to brace himself before the contents of his stomach emptied.

"Sam?" a rather sleepy sounding Gabriel called from the bed; he was only answered by another round of sickly noises from the bathroom followed by a groan.

_'Tsk tsk Sam, this is what you get when you try to drink your problems away'_Lucifer was positively relishing the fact that Sam was currently weakly clinging to the toilet. Gabriel turned on the light to the bathroom to find Sam spewing what was whiskey from his stomach. Pity filled the sleepy angel as he approached the hunter on the floor, sitting down beside him.

"Gabe?" was all the tall man managed to say before more sickly noises emitted from his body, he was so tired. Gabriel rubbed his back; something about the gentle motion seemed to calm the storm raging in his stomach. After about ten minutes of having nothing coming back up Gabriel pulled the weakened hunter from his death grip on the toilet. Sam lay there on the bathroom floor; head cradled in Gabriel's lap, the angel kept rubbing his back until sleep won out.

_'Aww I think they are sharing a moment, isn't that sweet'_Lucifer all but purred out as he caused a loud bang right by the sleeping boy. Sam's eyes shot open as panic cause him to look around, though he was still weak from being sick for the last hour.

"Goaway Lucifer" Sam whispered as he was lulled back to sleep by the angel that kept rubbing his back and repeating to him that things will be ok. Gabriel had frozen a second as he heard Sam's whisper, those three words confirmed that the hallucinating had resumed. Gabriel focused on the tall man currently curled into a fetal position of the bathroom floor, sending a wave of his grace over the scared sick hunter. Sam seemed to relax in his slumber, a relief to the worried archangel who merely continued to soothe his companion.

* * *

A/N – I was going to write more to this chapter, the original plan was to make the hunt encompass a single chapter, but then I decided to revert to Crazy!Sam, which thus far has been easy to write. Hallucifer is back but it seems that Dean is also finding this case unsettling.

The drunken bathroom scene is dedicated to my ex-keyboard I really didn't mean to get drunk and make you inoperable, your blue backlight brightened my late night writing sessions. I can attest to the fact that Sam is feeling pretty horrible praising the porcelain throne like he was. Been there done that, but I didn't have the Sexy Gabriel to make it all better lol.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Sorry for the delay, for whatever reason I decided to follow Sam's example and get drunk. I was not seeing the Devil but I had pretty hellish hangover the next day. I tried to make this one a tad longer, since I should have had this out the other day. Anywho – Thank you for the lovely reviews. They make my day and it makes me want to keep writing.

* * *

Saving Sam  
Chapter 7

"_Next time you run, you should change your license plates. Keeping the same tags makes you easy to track." Dean spoke to the woman who had just entered into the motel room, catching her by surprise. He moved toward her, heavy hearted having pursued the woman behind his brothers back, knife in hand. She tried to convince the hunter to spare her life, but he was determined that she would kill again. _

_The shock in her face as he stabbed her in the heart, he knew her face would haunt him for a long time to come. Dean turned to see her son, Jacob, staring at him with murderous eyes. The scene changed to show a few familiar people, along with the young kitsune, circling around the distraught hunter. Among those who surrounded him included all of those who he had lost throughout the years, including his parents and Bobby._

* * *

"Dean? Dean! Wake up." Cas had been woken from his sleep by the flailing hunter, who seemed to be trapped fighting some invisible enemy. Dean's eyes snapped open; fear wafting from the hunter, who was franticly looking around. It took a few moments for Cas to calm the hunter down enough for him to get actual words from the man.

"It was just a dream?" He asked the angel watching him, concern showing in his eyes, from beside him on the bed. The sting from the words they had spoken certainly felt real enough; Dean could still hear their words echoing in his head.

"What did you dream about? Or rather who." Cas placed an arm around him and rested his head on the other man's shoulder.

"If I was in Jacob's situation, and I have been plenty of time, I know that I would do the same thing that he is doing. So how is it _right_ that I am supposed to kill him for something that I have done myself? I mean, when Dick killed Bobby I was hell-bent on making sure that Dick paid. Dad did it when Azazel killed my mom and Sam did it when I sold my soul. I just don't know if what I'm doing is _right_ anymore." A single tear drops from his eye as he lays his cheek against the angel's head. It seemed to be a very long time before the other man spoke; the angel had been trying to think of something to put the hunter's mind to rest.

"Dean. You may have killed to get revenge for those who you have lost, but you are not like Jacob in the fact that the people he killed were innocent. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You only killed those who deserved to be killed; many more would have died if you and your brother did not do what you do best. Jacob is a child yes; however, he is also a monster. You save people from the things that they know nothing about; he kills because it is his nature." Cas had leaned back, pulling the hunter down with him, and snuggled up to the hunter. A smile pulled at the edges of dean's lips as he wraps an arm around the snuggly angel.

"Thank you Cas" He whispered as the fear and anxiety that he had felt melted away in the arms of the now sleeping angel; within moments the hunter joined his angel in an undisturbed slumber.

* * *

Sam winced away from the sun that filtered into the room from the window, rolling over to bury his head into the pillow. He ached all over and his mouth felt full of cotton, and dear lord the headache was pounding. It seriously felt like his head was going to explode from the pounding. _Ugh never going to drink that much again, this is just terrible._ He partially remembered the night before, mostly that Gabriel had stayed by his side throughout the time he needed him the most.

"How's the head, Sunshine?" Gabriel sat on the bed beside of the hunter, but the voice may have well been shouted through a bullhorn. Sam lifted his head to look at the archangel sitting by him, meeting his amber eyes that showed concern. There was something else in his eyes too, what is that anger?

_Why is he angry? Did I do something that I don't remember?_ Sam was beyond confused, he was about to speak his question when Gabriel spoke again.

"Yes Sam, I am a little angry at the fact that you were seeing **Lucifer** and you didn't say anything to anyone about it. You just tried to _drink_ it away. You can't keep doing this. You know, better than anyone, that your soul has been mutilated beyond repair. Lucifer made damn sure that even if you did escape the cage that he'd never be far behind. Just tell me next time? Please, I can't watch you destroy yourself Sam." Gabriel had turned away from the man lying in the bed.

"Gabe... I'm sorry. I just thought that this time I could handle it, the drinking was a mistake, I just wanted him to go away. Can we just keep this between us though? I know Dean is having a hard time as it is with this case, he doesn't need to deal with my crazy too." his head was killing him, and he knew if he did tell Dean he'd just yell and he really didn't need that right now. As crappy as he felt right now, the fact that he had made Gabriel angry at him struck him the hardest. All he felt like doing was curling up and sleeping until he didn't ache anymore. "Mind using your angel powers to banish this hangover?"

"I could, but you brought this upon yourself Sammy. You can't run away from your issues and you don't have to face them alone. I'll be right here though, so you don't have to face the hangover alone either." he turned back to the man lying in bed, currently frowning, and hands him a few aspirin and a glass of water. "This will help with the headache; sleep will help with the rest." He gave a small smile as the hunter downed the aspirin and water and then settled back into the bed. Gabriel lay down beside him, wrapped an arm around his waist, and the pair drift back to sleep within a few moments.

* * *

"Sammy? Man, don't take this the wrong way but you look like shit. How's the head?" Dean had been using his fork to push around the bits of egg left on his plate, he hadn't had much of an appetite this morning but he had enough experience with hangovers to know he needed to eat _something_. Castiel did not envy either of the Winchester men this morning, though of the two Sam definitely looked worse for wear. Sam slumped down into his seat at the booth, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand, trying to make the extreme headache ease off some. Gabriel had joined them a moment later; Sam knew he was still upset at him, because the angel had not even looked at him since they woke that morning.

"Next time you see me drink, just shoot me. Really, just shoot me." He was miserable, the lights were too bright and everything was too loud, he ached and was sore all over. He felt like there was some epic battle raging in his head and he wished he could just make it stop. At least his world didn't currently spin, as it did the night before, though the thought of food made him feel sick. He ordered some toast, somewhere he had read that toast was good for hangovers due to the blandness of it, and nibbled on it. Dean had provided him with some pills to help with the headache and the upset stomach; he was always looking out for his little brother.

"So Dean, What are we going to do about this kitsune? According to this paper he killed again last night" Gabriel spoke for the first time since entering the diner this morning, looking at Dean while handing him the paper. Sam's eyes drifted over to the angel beside him, who has been rather cold this morning, he feels guilt eating away at him.

"I have to talk to him; I know what he's going through..." Dean's eyes were glued to the paper, another person was dead because of him. He felt Cas's hand on his knee under the table, he gave a light squeeze in an effort to comfort him. Sam tore his gaze from the cold angel to his right, and instead directed it to his brother.

"Have you forgotten the fact that Jacob wants you dead, Dean?" Sam just kept his eyes on his brother, part of him could relate to the kitsune's need for revenge but the other part was unwilling to allow his brother to just walk into that revenge.

"He's killed 7 people Sammy; I just can't have that on my hands. So unless you have a better idea about how we should deal with this, I have to talk to him." The idea of killing a child was still a foreign concept for him but worst case scenario he would have no choice. Sam's brows furrowed as he tried to make his brain figure something out, after a moment he had thought of something.

"I'll go." Moments after these words left his mouth he felt three pair of eyes focused on him. He broke of a piece of his toast and brought it to his mouth, it was a pretty bland breakfast but at least his stomach was cooperating with him. Dean looked like he was going to flat out refuse to let Sam go in his place, Cas looked confused as to why Sam would volunteer, and Gabriel just looked worried.

"No Sam, his fight is with me. I killed his mother." Dean eyed his brother.

"Yes, but you didn't _know_ her. I did." Sam shot back, the look in his eye told Dean that he was going to be stubborn until he won this dispute. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw some emotion flash up in Gabriel's eyes... Was that jealousy? Soon after they split off, back to their rooms, Sam picking up the bill while Dean provided the tip. Gabriel followed the taller hunter in silence; he was still very much aggravated with him, until they reached the privacy of their room.

"Sam you don't have to do this, you don't have to walk into what quite possibly could be a trap. You don't have to play the hero." His voice was so soft, just above a whisper, that the taller man at first thought he had imagined it. Sam looked up from his task of rummaging through his bag, relieved that his angel was speaking to him but nothing he would say was going to change Sam's mind.

"If I don't try, Dean will go alone. He'll go, knife in hand, and end up killing a child. Do you not see how much this is already affecting him? I just want to save him from tormenting himself about it." Hazel meet Amber for a moment before Sam refocused on his task of digging through his bag for his silver knife, he hoped he didn't have to use it but he would if need be.

"What about you? Won't killing this child torment you?" He moved closer to the man across the room, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sam had missed the warmth of the other man, who had been giving his the cold shoulder all morning. Pinching the bridge of his nose, this headache was becoming aggravating, he found his knife. He turned to face the shorter man, meeting concerned eyes.

"If I can't talk him down, I don't see what other choice we have. He likely will not stop until Dean is dead." He let out a pointed sigh, he wasn't sure if he could actually harm a child and he hoped it wouldn't come to that. Gabriel pulled the hunter into a hug, warmth encasing the taller man. At first Sam is caught off guard, but quickly melts into the hug, he nuzzles Gabriel's neck.

* * *

Sam located the school fairly easy, the town only had one so this had to be it, just in time to hear the bell sound and see the children scramble out. After a few moments of searching he found his target, heading towards the woods near the school. Sam followed the boy, staying just out of earshot, just as he had his mother all those months before. Rustling in the leaves behind him made him turn and eye the bush with suspicion, which grew even more when the rustling stopped. He leaned in closer to see what was in the bush when it jumped out, startling the hunter, and hopped away. Regaining his composure he turned back towards the trail and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sammy, it was only a rabbit" Words spoken in a mocking tone, Lucifer was propped against a nearby tree just grinning at him. For a moment Sam's brain refused to process and he just stared at the hallucination, he really didn't need to deal with this right now. He reminded himself that he was supposed to be following the boy, who luckily hadn't gotten too far ahead of him.

"How's your head Sammy, you drank quite a bit to try to get rid of me. Tell me did that work?" Lucifer walked beside the hunter, who was trying to ignore him and focus on his task. "Aww I thought we were past the 'trying to ignore me' stage. I guess I'll have to try harder"

Sam focused on finding the boy, following him to a cabin in the woods. He was going to scope the place out and see if the boy was alone when the cabin just burst into flames, the heat was just unbearable. Sam's eyes grew in shock until he realized that Lucifer was standing behind him with a smug look on his face.

_This is not real; it is not really on fire. The flames do not exist. _He repeated to himself as he walked up the back steps onto the burning porch, where he still felt the heat but he was not burned. The fire disappeared as Lucifer tried to think of something else to taunt the hunter with. Sam circled the cabin twice, noting that the boy was in there alone, at least something was going right for him, before he picked the lock on the back door. He silently entered and found Jacob in the kitchen, doing homework.

"I know you are there, Sam" the young kitsune turned to face the doorway that Sam was hiding inside of. "You can come out."

"You know who I am?" the tall man stepped out of the shadows of the door frame and met the gaze of the young boy at the table. He had hoped that this was not Lucifer's doing, but a quick glance around showed the Devil was nowhere in sight.

"My mom told me about you, Sam Winchester, when we were going to leave town. But then your brother murdered her." Rage was present on the young boy's face, Sam shifted his weight slightly.

"We should sit and talk, Jacob. I'm going to sit at the table with you." He waited for a nod from the boy before he made his way toward the wooden table. He took a seat across from the young kitsune, who turned to face him. Something caught his attention behind the boy though; several clowns had entered from the bedroom and were now standing at various spots in the room. Panic started to fill the hunter as one clown stood directly beside his chair. He caught a glimpse of Lucifer leaning against the door frame, who merely gave Sam a knowing look with that damned grin on his face.

"Are you ok?" The boy had noticed Sam's eyes darting around the room and then the panic that showed in those hazel eyes. Sam refocused on the boy in front of him, trying to ignore the clowns that were dancing around him.

"Y-Yeah, just dealing with, uh, just dealing with a lot right now. Sorry. So I assume your mom told you _what_ I am." Sam saw Lucifer moving behind the numerous clowns, weaving his way toward the hunter, his eyes following the annoying hallucination.

"She did tell me you were a hunter, thought she left out the part about you being bat-shit crazy. I guess you know it was me that killed those people, to draw in your brother?" his eyes narrowed at the hunter in front of him and the fact that he was barely paying attention to him. What better way to ensure that Dean sought him out than to kill his brother. Sam was having a time not jumping out of his skin for the fact that there were clowns on either side of him and the others were closing in.

"Just Stop! Please?" Sam shouted as he stood up and quickly backed away. His eyes focused on the smiling Lucifer but his words stopped the boy from following through on the attack that he's been moments from doing. The clowns vanished in a burst of rainbow colored confetti; Sam eyed Lucifer who merely grinned at him. The pain emanating from his cheek brought him back to reality as he felt a second set of claws tear through the skin of his chest.

Pain and shock filled him but instinct kicked in as his silver knife slid through the young boy's heart, as if it were only butter. Sam staggered and dropped to one knee as the shock on the boy's face registered in his mind. As the light faded from the boy's eyes Sam felt dizzy from the blood loss and felt the ground rise up to meet him as he fell sideways.

"Why would I stop Sammy, you let me in. Again." Lucifer kneeled down beside the fallen hunter, as flames rose up around them both. These flames were hot, they burned, and they _felt_ real. Sam managed to pull himself into a ball, trying to hide away from the pain that he felt. He tried to call out, but his voice betrayed him, tears were threatening to fall.

_Gabriel, please, I need you. You're right I can't handle it. Not even close. _He had closed his eyes, expecting to die from the fire or from bleeding to death, and just drifted off to sleep hoping that his angel would find him.

* * *

A/N – So yeah, I had to poke at Sam's fear of clowns. Please Review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its Characters. **I will also list this as a disclaimer; there are mention of light Bondage (restraints) and a gag (lasts like 2 seconds). Just so you know. It would seem I have decided Gabriel should be a kinky angel. I mean for the amount of time he has been roaming the earth he probably has done it all.

I would also like to note that while writing the Kink!Gabriel section for whatever reason a spider decided to run across my pillow, between my elbows being propped up. had I not been writing either 1) it would have ran across my face or 2) it was only there because some cosmic force is angry at me for making an Archangel kinky.

As a result I am running off of no sleep. And I am so tired.

* * *

Saving Sam  
Chapter 8

_Gabriel, please, I need you. _

Gabriel froze when he heard Sam's voice, small and afraid; enter his mind pleading for him. He tried to tell the hunter not to go, tried to convince him to let him come with him, but Sam was stubborn. So when Sam called it was a matter of seconds before the archangel went to him. When he arrived in a flutter of wings the scene pulled at his heart, and at first he could not locate the tall hunter only the young kitsune with the knife still in his chest. Gabriel's eyes focused on the pool of blood he figured did not belong to the child, noticing the fact that something or someone had been dragged away. He followed the trail of smeared blood and when he finally located the hunter his heart just dropped.

"Sam?" His voice was soft and soothing, as he approached the tall hunter who currently looked very small. Sam did not acknowledge his name being spoken; he stayed huddled in the corner, trying to get away from something. Gabriel kneeled beside of the hunter, placing a hand on the shaking man's back, and was surprised at the sheer amount of heat that the man was putting off. It was like he was on fire, and with that thought Gabriel realized that in Sam's mind he _was_ burning. "Sammy, I'm here"

"Gabe?" His voice was just above a whisper and full of pain. Sam had felt a hand on his back, it was so cold like ice, and he lifted his head to see who or what was blocking the flames. His eyes, red and raw from the tears and the heat, met the concerned amber ones that belonged to the hand cooling his back. He felt himself being pulled into the other man's strong and soothing embrace, causing the flames to vanish around him.

"Shh, Sammy, I'm here. It'll be ok." His finger traced the angry red wounds that covered Sam's face, putting just enough grace behind it to heal them. He had to coax the hunter into showing him the rest of his injuries, Gabriel grimaced at the deep wounds on Sam's chest, and a few moments later those too were freshly healed. "You're all right, Lucifer isn't here anymore." he whispered to the still trembling hunter, whose hazel eyes were currently darting around the room.

"I can't do this, he will just be back. He always comes back. Please don't tell Dean." His voice was small and broken as Sam was still shaken from the hallucinations and the fact that he killed a child, even in self-defense it still felt wrong. He buried his face in the crook of Gabriel's neck, clinging to the angel as he sobbed; the other man just hugged him tightly.

"We'll figure something out Sammy. I'm here for you and I won't tell Dean-o anything. Speaking of which they are probably worrying about you right now, sun is setting soon." Gabriel tilted his head toward the hunter's and rested his cheek on top of Sam's head.

He stayed with Sam until the hunter had regained his composure; he also dealt with the body of the young kitsune that was still lying on the floor. The angel then snapped his fingers and the pair appeared near the motel, just out of sight from their rooms, which Sam was thankful for because he was really tired and he knew it would be a while before he could sleep. Gabriel pulled the taller hunter toward him, taking his lips captive; Sam deepened the kiss using his tongue to gain entry into the angel's mouth. Just as he initialed the kiss, Gabriel was the one who broke it, causing Sam to whimper at the loss of contact, he simple grinned at the hunter and snapped his fingers again.

Sam found himself alone, though the feeling of Gabriel kiss lingered on his lips, he rounded the corner. Sam started toward the motel room where he knew Dean was likely to be climbing the walls. Dean must have seen him coming because as soon as he got near the room the door opened quickly.

"About time you got back, I would have come looking for you but Cas wouldn't let me. Sam what happened?" That question would have to wait until Sam was able to sit, he didn't trust his legs not to betray him, and so he pushed past his brother and made his way to one of the beds. He took a seat and noted that Dean and Cas were both looking at him with worried expressions. A flutter of feathers announced the missing angel's arrival, causing Sam to smile, even though he had just seen the other man Sam missed Gabriel when he wasn't near him.

"I followed him, out to a cabin in the woods, he was alone. He knew me, knew what I am and I suggested we talk. He agreed, we sat and talked for a few minutes before he lashed out at me. I killed him, I didn't want to but he was pretty adamant in trying to kill me. I dealt with the body and then I came back." Sam didn't meet any of the others eyes, having focused on particularly interesting patch of carpet, he felt Gabriel's hand on his back.

After he told his story Dean and Cas went for food, they had asked Sam to come along but he refused and naturally Gabriel sided with Sam. So all four exited the room and then split off their separate ways for the night, Dean muttered about Pie as Cas followed shaking his head. Leaving Sam and Gabriel free to head back to their room for the night, each with different plans for what they should do.

* * *

"It's not time for bed yet Sammy." The shorter of the two pulled Sam away from the bed that he had been eyeing with passion. Oh no, Gabriel had much better plans than bed and he was intent on convincing Sam. The taller man was about to protest when he found himself pinned against a wall, with the angel kissing him hungrily, Sam let out a low moan as Gabriel bit his lower lip.

"Gabe..." The rest was cut off by another powerful kiss from the shorter man. Sam felt his body betray him, as the warmth in his crotch grew, he felt his hips grinding against the angel or at least trying to. "Mmm Gabe"

"Shut up Sammy." Gabriel all but growled to his lover, whom he just wanted to be quiet and enjoy. Sam tensed at the words, after a moment the curiosity because too much for the hunter to manage and so he found his voice once more.

"And if I don't?" He had turned his head away from Gabriel's kiss and tried to push the shorter man from him, unfortunately for Sam the other man was able to keep him pinned against the wall.

"Then I might have to just gag you so that I can have my way with you." He gave a suggestive brow waggle as he snapped his fingers and a gag appeared in his hand. Part of Sam was curious to see what else his angel would conjure, while the other was locked onto the gag that just appeared in his lovers hand.

"What if I didn't cooperate?" Mischievous hazel eyes met frustrated amber ones, Gabriel just snapped his fingers. Sam found himself on the bed, naked, with limbs taunt and secured in place. The gag muffled his words, feeling his body betray him, he turned his eyes to the Trickster.

"Much better, though, if you'd just stopped speaking Sammy, the gag wouldn't be needed. If you're good we can remove it, you make the most interesting sounds Sammy." Gabriel walked toward the head of the bed, trailing the tips of his fingers against the hunter's inner thigh, causing Sam to squirm against his bindings. As the Trickster lingers tracing small circles over his hunter's bare hips, a whimper passes behind the gag.

"Will you be good and not speak Sammy?" The question was met with the furious nodding of the bound hunter. With a snap of his fingers the gag was gone, leaving the hunter's mouth free for other things. Gabriel continued his journey to the head of the bed, fingers floating over the hunter's chest hitting every sensitive area along the way. A moan grabbed Gabriel's attention as he claimed the hunter's mouth, with a nip to the lower lip, his hands move freely in the hunter's hair.

Then Gabriel worked his way down, first biting the hunter's neck hard enough to leave a mark, resulting in a sharp breath from Sam. He continued on teasing and playing with Sam, reducing him to a bundle of pent up pressure, enjoying the moans and unintelligible things that passed his lips. Sam pulled at the binds holding him in place, feeling totally helpless, something inside of him utterly enjoyed that feeling when it was Gabriel who was in control.

Sam opened his mouth to beg for release, but the look that Gabriel shot him made him reconsider, his breathing had become ragged and every touch sent shock waves of pleasure though him. Groans and whimpers and small whines were all he could manage to communicate verbally, his bliss was beyond that of forming actual words.

_Please Gabe... _Sam's inner voice was of pure carnal desire, it was pleading, needy. Hungry. And it was only then that the binds disappeared and Gabriel allowed Sam his release.

* * *

The diner was quiet, only a hand full of people aside from the pair seated at the booth that they had shared that morning. They had just arrived and were still awaiting their waitress; Dean took his usual seat facing the exit with Cas seated in front of him.

"Hey uh, Do you think Sam is ok? I mean, did you sense anything off about his with your mojo?" Green eyes flickered up from where they had been focused on the bare table, finding the angel's blue ones.

"I really don't know how he is Dean, Gabriel would know more than I would. When I became God, I left Sam pretty well broken, and I doubt that the wall could be restored. I do think Sam is adapting, and I think Gabriel is helping more than Sam knows." Even though he had been forgiven by the younger Winchester, the memory of his actions haunted him, he just hoped for Dean's sake that Sam _would_ be alright. The pair was interrupted when their waitress came around to get their order but she hurried away once she jotted down the order.

"How can Gabriel help Sam?" Dean knew little of how angels worked, he knew about Cas and his powers but he also knew that Gabriel was a whole other rank of angel. Cas shifted his gaze away from the hunter for a moment, as if to debate his decision to answer the question. A moment or so passed before Cas found his voice to explain.

"Angels use their grace, their mojo as you say, to do what they will it to do. They can use it to teleport places, to heal things and sometimes they can use it to block memories or in Sam's case: hallucinations. But I have never actually heard of any angel being able to repair the amount of torment that Sam's soul suffered. Lucifer knew what he was doing when he ripped it apart, as did Michael, so even with Gabriel's grace the hallucinations may return." He had perfect timing as usually because he had finished just as their food came into earshot.

"Oh, well that's reassuring. Leviathans are still on the loose and Lucifer might still be riding Sam. Really what else could go wrong?" He ranted as he started in on his bacon cheeseburger, the delicious sandwich taking his undivided attention. Cas turned to see if the diner still had apple pie available, only to see the last piece being delivered to a woman sitting at the counter. Dean had not realized how hungry he had been, until he found himself missing a sandwich, though he still had room for his beloved pie.

"No Cas we can't leave yet, my Pie…" Cas had noticed the hunter looking around for the waitress to have her retrieve pie for him, but the angel knew there to be none left. He slid out of the booth, grabbed the hunter's wrist and dragged the stubborn man from the diner. Cas dropped a bit of cash on the counter as he passed, while Dean stared sadly at the empty pie container. Once they returned to their room, Cas used his grace to find a warm slice of pie for Dean, who had barely noticed that the angel had disappeared.

"I have your pie Dean. It's still warm." Cas held the plate out to the hunter, whose eyes grew with joy and who took the plate. Dean gave his angel a quick kiss before settling down at the small table to enjoy his pie; Cas felt the edges of his mouth curve upwards into a smile.

* * *

A/N – I really need to stop these odd sleeping times. I've been up for 37 hours now. It is time for sleep. Hopefully there will be no spiders to make me too paranoid to sleep again. Also we'll see how well my new alarms work on my phone. I kinda sorta have hallucination!Lucifer sound clips as my wake up alarms. So maybe I can say Satan won't let me sleep because I am using him to wake me up? o.O Don't mind me, lack of sleep does something to my brain.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – **Disclaimer- do not own Supernatural or and of its characters or plot devices. **

I realize I have not posted in a few days. I've been semi stuck but hopefully I can keep the posting to a decent time frame.

* * *

Saving Sam  
Chapter 9

Dean watched his brother from the corner of his vision, the majority of his focus turned to the long stretch of highway in front of him. He had been trying to get Sam's attention for the last 10 miles, but it wasn't until the brakes screeched and the Impala came to a dead stop on the side of the road that the other hunter turned to him.

"What the hell was that Dean?" Sam admitted he had been distracted the entire ride, their angel companions were off doing whatever they did when not saving/helping the Winchester boys. Given the absence of his angel Lucifer had been in the back seat taunting Sam this entire time, right beside the ghost of one Bobby Singer, currently invisible.

"What is with you Sam? Why do you try to hide things from me, I know you too well for that to work." Dean sighed at the surprised face of his brother before adding, "I know about the hallucinations Sam. I know Lucifer is _still_riding shotgun. Are you seeing him now?"

"What the hell Dean. You're one to talk about hiding shit. You had suspicion that Bobby had lingered after his death, but I had to wait until he showed up on our last job to find out that you knew." Sam got out of the car, needing to stretch his legs and get away from Lucifer long enough to clear his head, he was aware that Dean had followed behind him.

"That's different Sam. I didn't know for sure that it was him, but you kept your hallucinations from me like you always have. How can I trust you, if you keep lying to me?" Dean caught his brother by the shoulder, spinning the taller man to face him, green eyes met with guilty hazel ones.

"I know Dean, it's just you've had a lot on your plate. And at first it seemed that they were under control, but that was because of Gabriel, a temporary fix. This isn't something you or I can fix Dean, but Gabriel is trying to figure it out." Sam looked away from his brother when he saw the hurt flash through his eyes when he said Gabriel's name. The only thing Dean disliked about the situation worse than Sam lying to him was the fact that Gabriel had known about it before he had. Bobby had materialized behind the pair, having been dragged into the middle of nowhere by that flask in Dean's pocket.

"You idjits are always bitching about things you can't change; there are chompers out there that need to be stopped. Now sack up and go do what you do." Both hunters turned to the man that had been more of a father to them than their own father was. He was right, of course, but Dean fully meant to continue the conversation once they got to town.

The three, plus Lucifer, walked in silence back to the Impala. Once back in the car Sam kept his eyes to the passing landscape, trying to ignore the grinning man in the back seat flicking his ear every few seconds, and Dean kept his focus on the road with Sammy in the corner of his vision.

* * *

Dean pulled into the diner that they were supposed to meet Cas and Gabriel at; the rest of the drive had been dead silent as Sam was currently refusing to speak to him. As the Impala's engine died down Dean turned to say something to Sam but the taller man was already heading toward the diner entrance. With a sharp exhale Dean followed after his brother, part of him was relieved to see his angel counterpart, both hunters made their way back to the booth in the back.

"Hey Sammy, Dean-o How was the driv- Sam what happened?" As soon as Gabriel saw the look on Sam's face, concern filled him; his eyes flickered between Sam and Dean waiting on someone to explain. Sam slid into his seat; he was still annoyed with Dean for calling him out and the devil for taunting him about it.

"You knew Sam was still seeing things Gabriel and you didn't think it was necessary to tell the rest of the class?" Dean spoke softly so that none of the other patrons would hear, his eyes on the archangel sitting beside Sam.

"He asked me not to. And I only knew because of that night he got shitfaced, since then I have used my grace to repress the worst of it. I have been trying to think of something more lasting but have not had much luck as of yet." He had placed a hand on Sam's knee under the table, banishing Lucifer from pestering the younger hunter once more, as Dean and Cas took their spots on the other side of the booth. The waitress headed their way once everyone was seated, took down their order and then hurried off to serve the other patrons.

"We should focus on the bigger picture Dean. There was news on your friend, Frank Devereaux, I can show you when we get back to the rooms." This gained the attention of the elder Winchester who just gave the angel a questioning look. Frank was an acquaintance of Bobby's who had helped the brothers out when the leviathans created doppelgangers of them. He knew all of their aliases and locations, so when he had disappeared not long ago they have been on edge.

"There may be a way to _shift_ Sam's madness. It would allow Sam to hunt without having to worry about Satan leaking through." Cas had been wracking his brain, and celestial knowledge, ever since Dean had come to him about Sam. Angels are able to withstand more than humans, but there was no precedence to indicate how taking on Sam's madness might affect an angel.

"What do you mean?" Sam's eyes focused on the angel across from him, who had not met his gaze.

"Well, by now the wall that held your memories of Hell at bay has been reduced to dust. I cannot make this go away completely, but I can take of your memories and suffering. You need to be on top of your game if you are going after Leviathans." The look of determination on the angel's face made it pretty clear that he would not take 'no' for an answer, and the short mental exchange between the two angels meant that he was going to do it. Luckily for Castiel their food arrived before either hunter could speak up about it.

The rest of their dinner was relatively quiet; Sam left the tip for the waitress as Dean paid for their bill. The four of them made their way back to Gabriel's room, where Sam's laptop had been set up; Sam let an eyebrow rise as he met the eyes of Gabriel. Gabriel took his place on the bed, behind the laptop, and started typing and after a moment or two he turned the computer to face the two hunters.

"You hacked into my email?" Sam was looking at Gabriel like he had just grown a second head, the angel in question merely shrugged. Dean's attention was focused on the email that showed on the screen, he leaned down to click on the link that showed the location of the hard drive on the map. _Shit_ was all that he could think when he realized that the drive was located at the office of one Dick Roman.

"Sam we have bigger problems, Leviathans have hackers poking at every bit of information on us. It's only a matter of time before we have chompers on our backs." Sam's attention turned to the screen, where a webcam feed showed a young redheaded woman who was currently trying to hack into the drive at leviathan headquarters.

* * *

"Cas, you sure about this?" Sam questioned the shorter angel standing in front of him, his focus shifting Castiel and Gabriel every few seconds. With a nod Cas placed his hand on Sam's forehead, as if he were smiting a demon, his brows furrowed in concentration. Sam's eyes and surrounding flesh started to emit a red hue, veins of red traveled from the tall man through the angel's arm and into the blue eyes of the shorter angel. Gabriel caught Cas as he stumbled back away from the taller hunter, eyes widened in terror as in Sam's place Cas saw Lucifer smiling at him.

"Hello, Brother." Laughter filled the room, but Cas was the only one to have heard it, as he tried to back farther away from the devil. Dean's focus shifted from Sam to Cas, the angel in question looked so _lost_ currently, the Cas he had come to know had to still be in there… behind the fearful eyes.

"Dean I will find a way to fix him, you both need to get to Chicago I will look after Castiel."

* * *

The woman seemed panicked as she frantically pulled a bag from beneath her bed. She crossed to her closet; she grabbed a handful of random shirts and returned to her bed to place them in the bag.

"Is someone there? Hello" She had noticed one of her bobble-head Darth Vader dolls was moving as if something had just bumped against it. She picked up the replica sword from the dresser, knowing that it would not hurt an intruder but maybe it would scare them away. She held it in front of her, trying to appear as dangerous as she could, as she made her way into the living room.

"Whoa, Easy there, we aren't going to hurt you." Dean said as Sam tried to disarm her, earning him a whack of her sword. He managed to get the broken sword away from her as Dean tried to calm her down. After being asked if they were, and proving that they weren't, leviathans she finally calmed down enough to answer their questions and to ask some of her own.

"So you're saying, you guys are monster hunters. So, there are other monsters? Stop. Never mind. Just shh. Okay, I get how you tracked the drive – straight GPS – but it's still at the office. How did you find _me?"_ She swore under her breath as Sam opens his laptop and shows her the video footage of her via webcam. "He jacked my webcam? Creepy, but I'll give it to him. So all of that stuff on the drive was true… Leviathans and all of that?"

"Yeah, they are and that's why we need the information on that drive to stay out of Dick Roman's hands. That's where you come in." Sam felt bad for the woman, she hadn't asked to get mixed up in their mess but she had been pulled in regardless. The three of them quickly came up with a plan to erase the hard drive and also to hack into Dick's email to find out just what he was up to.

* * *

"What did you do little brother?" Amber eyes watched the form on the cot, aside from the slight rise and fall of his chest, which was unmoving. The pair had come back to the cabin that the Winchester's claimed after Rufus died. Gabriel shifted his weight in the hard wooden chair, trying to get comfortable, it would be quite a while until he would leave his position beside his brother. His heart longed for Sam but he couldn't leave the broken angel alone, there were a number of things after the Winchesters and their comrades and if they were to get to Cas he'd be defenseless.

And now he waited. Waited for the boys to return from Chicago, waited for Cas to show signs of waking up. He hated waiting.

* * *

A/N – At first I was going to not do the memory shift thing with Cas, thinking maybe Gabriel would be able to handle the crazy better, but I think Cas would have insisted since he felt guilty about doing that to Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Sorry for the long delay in an update. I have been busy and I had to figure out just where I was going with this.

* * *

Saving Sam  
Chapter 10

**Two months ago**

"Does that sound like somebody saying "No. Wait. Stop" Dean asked Sam after a loud crack of thunder coincidently boomed at the exact moment he hit the red clay block with the hammer. Thanks to Charlie they had been able to find out what Dick Roman had been looking for, now they just had to figure out what exactly it was. Outside the storm brewed and churned showing no signs of letting up.

"Yeah, Dean, it does." Sam eyed his brother as he listened to the angry storm brewing; he found it unnerving that the booms of thunder matched his brothers hammer strikes. Whatever this thing was they had to figure it out and keep it away from Dick.

"Oh Well" He took another swing, causing another loud boom, succeeding in breaking off a small chunk of clay. A second swing caused the clay to crumble, revealing a slab of rock covered in unknown scribbles. "Wait, is that writing?"

"Maybe Gabriel will know more about it. We should get some sleep; it will be a long drive back to the cabin." Sam's eyes lingered on the stone tablet as he made his way towards the makeshift bedding that they carried in from the car. He was about to lay down when his cellphone burst into song, speak of the angel, Sam flipped open the phone. "Yeah?"

"_Sam, he's awake. Did you take care of the hard drive thing?"_

"What? When? Yeah we were able to take care of the drive and we even found out what Dick was after."

"_Just a few moments ago, there was a loud crack of thunder and then he just sat up. you two should get back as soon as possible."_

The phone fell silent as the angel ended the call, not giving the sleepy hunter a chance to ask for sleep first, Dean shot his brother a questioning look. Sam just closed the phone and shook his head as he relayed the message to the equally as tired hunter. It took them a few minutes to pack up their stuff and pile into the random nondescript car they decided would serve their purpose.

The two were trying to decide who would take the first shift of driving, while the other slept, and it wasn't long before dean pulled the older brother card. Sam slid into the driver's seat and hot wired the car, bitch face number 3 plastered on his face, as he ignored the gloating dean settling down in the seat beside him,

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Very few words other than those were spoken throughout the long trip the cabin that had become somewhat of a safe place to the brothers and their angels.

"Of course it makes much more sense now. I could have guessed it would be the pair of you to unearth the word of God" Castiel spoke to the hunters that sat on the couch of the small wooden cabin that they were currently holed up in. "Pull my finger Dean"

"What?" Dean looked at the angel in front of him, Cas merely repeated his request, and with hesitation Dean reached out and pulled the Angel's finger. Every light in the cabin shattered into tiny pieces as the angel in question started to giggle. Since when did Cas _giggle_?

It was shortly after this point that we met one Kevin Tram. He's in Advanced Placement, oh and a Keeper of the Word. Turns out the slab of rock that held the word of God was a "How to kill Dick" recipe.

_"Waste not thy time nor your breath upon the leviathan herd. Point thy blade at the heart of their master, for from him springs all their messages. Leviathan cannot be slain but by a bone of a righteous mortal, as light and good as the Leviathan are hungry and dark, washed in the three bloods of the fallen: __**a Fallen Angel, the ruler of Fallen Humanity and a father of Fallen Beasts**__"_

* * *

Over the next two weeks Sam and Dean worked toward gathering the materials to make the weapon that would cut the head of Leviathan problem off. First they obtained blood from Castiel, angel of the lord turned God and currently the resident crazy person, he was about as fallen as an angel could get without being Lucifer.

Next the boys track down the last remaining alpha in existence, the alpha vampire, and convince him to help them. It was during this time that they found out that the Leviathans were trying to make humans poison to any other creatures who might wish to feed on them. A short meeting with Edgar, one of Dick's right hand chompers, confirmed that Dick had no intention of revising their additive formula.

Crowley, as king of Hell, was the obvious choice for the ruler of fallen humanity; however, he refused to hand over his blood until the very last. Apparently there were a number of spells that required his blood that he was weary about handing over something like that until it was necessary. That just left the bone of a righteous mortal.

Sam and Dean found themselves in the crypts of a nunnery, taking turns reading off names of nuns whom they felt might fit the bill. They decided on one Sister Mary Constant, who died at a ripe old age a righteous person, and retrieved a bone from her crypt in the convent's mausoleum. All they had to do now was to get the last vial of blood from Crowley, who for some reason or another had not come when Sam dropped the match into the bowl to complete the ritual.

It wasn't until a number of hours later that the demon king showed up telling the group that he had just made a deal with the Leviathans. Dean eyed the demon trying to figure out if he could trust the origin of the blood in the vial held out to him, would Crowley help them or double cross them? Sam decided that of the two choices that the leviathans were probably the demon king's bigger problem, so the brothers prepared the weapon.

"Did it work?" Dean opened one eye, he had closed them in anticipation of _some_ indication that the ritual had worked and they had the weapon that would end Dick once and for all. Dean had expected some sound or smoke hell he would have taken more lightning and thunder… just some sign it worked.

"I hope so; we'll only have one try at this." Dean glanced up from the blood covered bone to face his brother.

One try was all they got, the brothers and their angel counterparts cornered Dick in the labs, but as tradition showed it didn't quite go as any of them expected. Dean stabbed Dick in the chest with a fake bone and while he was distracted Castiel stabbed him with the real weapon. Energy pulsed around Dick, a few moments pass and then dick finally explodes in a mess of black goo. Gabriel used his body to shield the younger Winchester from the projectile goo, when they looked to see the scene made Sam's blood run cold.

"That bone has a bit of a kick. God weapons often do. You should put a warning on the box." The voice came from behind the pair, causing them to turn to see the cocky demon standing by the door. "You got what you wanted – Dick's dead, saved the world. Sorry, moose. Wish I could help. You certainly got a lot on your plate right now." As quickly as he appeared Crowley disappeared.

"They're gone Gabe… _Gone_! Where are they? Are they…" Sam had turned back to face the spot that his brother and friend stood minutes ago, panic welled up inside of him.

"Don't even go there Sammy, you know they are going to come back to us. I will find them, I promise you." Gabriel pulled the hunter into his arms; Sam buried his face in the shorter man's neck. Gabriel snaps his fingers and the pair returned to their motel room, he made a mental note to go back for the Impala once the hunter was asleep.

* * *

_**Present day**_

Murmurs of a voice nearby, closer and clearer than those that filled the crowded bar, pulled the man back to reality, he shifted his gaze from the amber colored liquor that filled his glass towards the owner of the voice.

"What?" his voice was broken and raw, as if the very word itself had had to claw its way from the young man's throat. The bartender asked his question again, picking up on the aura sadness wafting off of the man in waves.

"What brings you here, Sir, care to talk about it?" the man repeated as he cleaned the surface of the bar, watching the man in front of him takes another swig of his poison of choice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but it boils down to everyone I've ever loved or cared for is gone." Sam pauses to take a bit more of the amber liquid into his mouth and allowing it to burn the entire way down. "The one man that wasn't taken from me, well he just abandoned me when I needed him the most."

"Tell me what happened. It helps to talk about things like that." The bartender refilled the glass in front of him as the hazel man sighed. Sam was debating, did he want to tell his story or did he want to just return to his motel room, the same one he had shared with Gabriel up until their run in with Dick. He downed the glass of whiskey, placed a few bills on the bar top and left, the bartender just shook his head as he watched the man leave.

The pouring rain didn't bother him, as he crossed the parking lot towards the shabby sketchy motel room that he had been staying in for the last few weeks. He lingered for a moment as he passed the black Impala that meant so much to his brother; it was his _Baby_, now it was smashed and broken. He had been trying to repair the major damage to it, replacing the windshield and whatnot, but he knew that if… when Dean came back he would insist on bringing the car to its former glory.

He fished the motel room key from his pocket, a simple task but the alcohol addled his brain, and stumbled into the dark room. He half expected that all of this was just some horrible dream and he would open the door to find his family sitting in the motel room waiting for him. Or at the very least he wanted to see his missing archangel had returned. He closed the door behind him, neither of the things he wanted to be true were.

A sigh passes the tall hunter's lips as he makes his way over to the bed and flops down onto it face first, trying to ignore the fact that the bed seemed to feel like it were spinning, maybe he would wake up from the nightmare this time.

Amber eyes watched the tall hunter, who was a mere shell of his former self, from where he stood. The hunter couldn't have seen Gabriel if he had tried, his grace cloaked him from the human eye, the angel wouldn't have come if it had been otherwise. He was a coward, he didn't want to cause the man anymore heartache until he was able to find answers about their brothers whereabouts. He just hoped that the hunter could keep himself together long enough for Gabriel to return.

* * *

"Cas? Cas! There you are, are you alright? Where are we?" The questions and confusion flowed from the hunter, last thing he remembered he was ganking one Dick Roman and now he was standing in a very dark creepy looking forest. He was glad that he hadn't awoken alone because he knew that he would have freaked out, not that he was any less freaked currently, but having an angel in your corner is always a plus.

"Where would *he* go in death, Dean? Every soul here is a monster. This is where they come to prey upon each other for all eternity." Cas could feel the eyes of the numerous beasts that were likely to be circling them. He halfway heard Dean's question about how to get out of here and back to their world. "I'm afraid we're much more likely to be ripped to shreds."

"Yes, I think we'd better…" the hunter's words were cut off by the flutter of wings signaling that the angel had vanished off somewhere leaving the hunter alone. Great just when he really needed the angel to man up and fight he bails. "Cas?"

* * *

A/N- So I decided to catch up to the end of season 7, Sam is alone, Gabe is searching for something, Dean is in purgatory and Cas is… well Cas is hiding somewhere in purgatory.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – So here we are, the last chapter ended with pretty much what happened in the Season 7 Finale. So this takes place after that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I'm simply borrowing the characters momentarily, I will return them.**

* * *

Saving Sam  
Chapter 11

He hated to see Sam hurting like this, the tall hunter was trying to hold his world together but within a very short time frame he lost so much. Bobby, who had been the boy's father figure when the Winchester patriarch was out hunting, had decided that it was time for them to send him to where he belonged. He had possessed a maid and almost killed Sam, who had been trying to stop the blinded ghost from getting the maid killed too.

Then there was the obvious loss of Dean Winchester, his brother with whom he had an unhealthy co-dependent relationship with, his loss hit Sam particularly hard. It wasn't like other times either, Sam would have made a deal with Hell to have Dean brought back, but the self-sacrificing hunter had tried that… the demons just weren't dealing with the depressed Winchester.

Sam felt guilty about Castiel, regretting allowing him to take on his pain and suffering from the cage. Where ever the pair went when they disappeared it was likely not a safe place, Dean would need 'Angel Cas' instead of 'Crazy Cas' and Sam couldn't help but to think that they might not survive because of his _weakness_.

But the thing that hit the hazel eyed hunter the hardest? Waking up to an empty motel room with no signs of his archangel, other than the bowl of sweets on the table and a handwritten note, _that_ really left the boy utterly lost and empty. _Went to look for Daddy and Metatron. _That was shortly after they returned from Chicago.

Gabriel would visit the hunter when he could, but always invisible or in disguise, he didn't want to see the hurt in Sam's eyes when he would leave again. He was a coward but he wanted to save the hunter _some _heartache. He had heard every word that the hunter shouted out after he left… every curse and every begging pleading word, but he had to find out how to bring their brothers back from where they were whisked off to.

* * *

Sam was surprised to hear the cellphone in his pocket ringing, seeing as the majority of the people that would know his number was either dead or missing. The second set of ringing brought him from his musings; he dug the phone from his pocket noting the lack of the caller's identification on the screen. With a sharp exhale of breath, that he had not realized had been hitched in his throat, he flips open the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Sam? I'm a friend of Bobby's I was hoping you and your brother could help me with a case. I'm sorry to hear about Bobby, he will be missed"_

"Dean… is busy, but I can help you. What's the case? And how did you get this number?"

"_I called Dean's phone first, no answer, then I called John's old phone and it gave me this number. There is a werewolf, at least I think it's a werewolf, and I can't pinpoint who it is to take care of the problem."_

"Just send me your location and where you are staying and I'll head out."

"_Red Oaks Motel, 7a, Lapeer, Michigan."_

"I'll head out now, if it is a werewolf we don't have long before the full moon."

"_See you soon Sam, and Thanks."_

Odd, He did not remember their father's old phone giving out _his_ number and he knew that _he_ didn't change the voicemail message. Oh course what in his life _wasn't_ odd nowadays, he quickly packed up their stuff to load into the Impala, and he placed the small bag containing Dean's processions in the trunk of the battered car. He was not looking forward to the trip, driving often left him trapped in his mind and here recently he felt like he were downing in there.

* * *

Gabriel was half a world away, working on a hunt of his own, trying to track down what few contacts he had kept since before he left heaven. Being a messenger of God had its perks but he knew that there would be a number of those who would be less than happy to see him. Two of the names on his to-do list would be harder to get to than the last; however, he had no clue where the last one might be so he definitely had his work cut out for him.

There were three people that immediately came to the Archangel's mind in terms of who might have information regarding their little situation. Metatron is heaven's scribe, Joshua communicates with God himself and Chuck Shurly was a prophet of the lord with a focus on the Winchester Brothers. Chuck would be his first stop, because while he could get back into heaven with ease getting out again unnoticed might prove to be harder.

It took him a while but he located the unkempt man known as Chuck, he was in a small village in New Zealand, a flutter of wings announced his arrival. Chuck did not seem surprised by the sudden appearance of the angel in his office, he had expected him after the last vision he experienced.

"How did you find me, Gabriel?" Chuck looked up at the angel from his seat at his computer, he had been in the process of typing out his latest vision, and he took a sip from the cup in his hand. Gabriel tried to shake the feeling of familiarity that he had with the prophet in front of him, he had never met him before but it was like he _knew_ him.

"Just call it a lucky guess. Do you know about the Winchester's latest adventure?" He studied the man sitting in front of him, noting the sharp exhale in response to his question. Chuck was quiet for a moment, mulling over just what he should tell the angel about what he knew, especially where the younger Winchester was concerned.

"I know that they went after Dick Roman, and that resulted in Dean and Castiel being sucked into purgatory with the fallen Leviathan leader. I know that you are looking for answers so that you can help Sam get both of your brothers back. And I know that being alone does not set well with the younger hunter." He chose to leave out the details of his most recent vision involving the hunter.

"Wait, Purgatory?" The angel shifted his weight as he questioned the man at the desk. He had no knowledge on the workings of purgatory but he had a few ideas who might, though consorting with demons just made his stomach churn.

"Yes, but I don't know much more than that, now if you'll excuse me. Also you might want to get back to Sam soon." He quickly stood up and hurried up the stairs, taking a bottle of vodka with him, leaving the archangel to contemplate the information that he had found out.

* * *

Every evil son of a bitch that they, or hunters like them, had ever killed seemed to be here with them… well minus angels, demons and ghosts. Cas had vanished on him and Dean was currently armed with his hunting knife, running through the dark forest being chased by God only knows how many creatures wanting to eat him.

_Damn these things are quick. _Dean could all but feel the heat coming from the creatures chasing him on the back of his neck, they were gaining on him but that wasn't what worried him the most. Up ahead he heard more creatures, a dozen or so creatures surrounded the hunter as he was forced to a stop.

_Cas where the hell are you? Really could use your help right now._

Dean knew that he was screwed in that moment, so Dean did what he normally did in impossible situations; he squared his shoulders and readied himself for battle. Without warning several of the creatures pounced towards him, he braced himself for impact having closed his eyes; there was no way he could take all of them at once.

Dean was confused, generally when you are knocked to the ground by half a dozen evil creatures it hurts, he didn't _feel _injured and he could no longer hear their growls and snarls. He found himself laying on a firm surface, the ground most likely; wait a minute… the ground does breathe in purgatory does it? He managed to crack open one of his eyes to take a peek to see where he was and hopefully see that the ground is in fact not breathing.

"Cas?" His eyes opened in surprise when he found the blue eyed angel that looked at him with such concern staring back at him. He tried to separate himself from the firm chest of the angel but there wasn't a lot of room in the small crevice that they were currently occupying, so he had to make do with being pressed up against the angel. "Thanks Cas, but now what?"

* * *

Sam gave a silent prayer as he parked the Impala in the motel's parking lot; Dean's _Baby_ was still going strong despite being launched through the SucroCorp sign as a distraction. The purr of the engine faded from reality as Sam gathered his duffle and got out of the car that for all intent and purposes served as a home to the Winchesters.

The werewolf made for an easy job, Sam had tracked the monster down and ganked it shortly after arriving in town, but he decided that he would also go after the one or two Leviathan hiding out in the small town. Ever since Dick was killed the chompers were unorganized and that made them easier to track down and kill.

He decided to stop for the night, checking into the nearest motel that fit his criteria, and decided to more research on where Dean might have been whisked off to. He had an idea as to where it may have been and if he was right he knew of someone who could get him there. He gathered the materials for the summoning ritual, prepared it and then tossed in the match.

"So, do what to I owe the reach around?" Came the annoyed velvety voice of Crowley, Demons seem to know when they are trapped in a devils trap, much like the one painted on the ceiling above the king of hell.

"Purgatory, you know how to open the door right?" Sam was somewhat sure that Dean and Cas were sent to Purgatory with Dick and he was ok with settling for _somewhat_ nowadays. He fidgeted from where he stood beside of the bed, eyes focused on the clever man trapped in the middle of the room.

"Not likely that I would tell you, now is it?" The last time he worked with someone to get into purgatory it was him that got the short end of the deal, no he would _not_ be make that mistake again. "Poor little Sammy, all alone now. Willing to sacrifice yourself _again_ to bring your brother back, haven't you learned that _that_ scenario usually ends badly? John died to save Dean, Dean sold his soul to save you, you jumped into the cage to save him, and now you want to _walk_ into **purgatory** for him?"

"Look I don't really expect you to understand this, but Dean's my brother. I have to save him, if there is a way to do it, I will. Now here's your choice Crowley, help me or I _will_ come for you." Sam tried to sound confident in his threat but the pleading tone would not go away.

"I think you and I both know that you don't have the '_juice'_ to come after me, besides if you do it would be open season on Sammy Winchester so every demon out there would want a piece of you. Or I could drag you to hell and let them have you." Crowley's eyes were focused on the tall hunter, who had opened his mouth to say something but decided to close it again. Instead Sam just shook his head and pulled one of the chairs over to stand on so that he could scratch away enough of the devils trap. Crowley was gone before Sam had time to step down from the chair.

His feet seemed to gain a mind of their own as they lead him over to the wall beside of the far bed. With his back against the wall he slid down into a sitting position he hugged his knees and just let the floodgates go for the moment. He still had two options left… go after Crowley anyways or Death.

* * *

A/N – So I am starting on the next chapter as soon as this one posts, hopefully it will be out within the week. Reviews are great. :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – A few days early ^_^ I am going to try to post a new chapter every weekend, chapter 12 and 13 started out being all one chapter but I decided to break it in half. That way I would have a little lead way for next week so that I am ahead of my schedule instead of behind.

Reviews are also excellent sources of inspiration for me, so please review if you have the time. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

I do not own Supernatural, the boys or any other characters. I do want a '67 Chevy Impala at some point.

* * *

Saving Sam  
Chapter 12

Sam wasn't sure how long he sat there huddled against the wall in the sketchy motel; his mind was racing weighing his options. Did he _really_ want to go down the slippery slope associated with demons blood even if it meant he might get Dean back? Would Dean even want to come back knowing what he had done? He could just imagine Bobby frowning down at him from where ever he went to.

_Death first then I'll debate from there_ he pushed the thoughts of the demon blood to the back of his mind. He tried to think of who Dean had contacted when he needed to talk to Death, because the summoning/binding spell they used last time was completely out of the question. Death did not enjoy being on a leash and he had promised their demise the next time they attempted it.

He rose to his feet and went over to his duffel, sitting on the bed that would normally be occupied with his brother. He pulled his father's journal from the bag and leafed through looking for his contacts. He fished his phone from the depths of his pocket and dialed a number, as it rang he chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

_'How did you get this number?'_

"Doctor Robert? My name is Sam; I believe you knew my father, John, and brother, Dean."

_'Ah yes what can I do for you Sam?'_

"I need you to kill me."

'_Whoa there kid, I don't do assisted suicides…'_

"No, I'll need you to kill me and bring me back after. I need to speak to someone."

'_Call it Déjà vu but I remember Dean asking for that same deal not that long ago. What is with you boys and dying.'_

"How much?"

'_Two thousand up front.'_

Sam wrote Dr. Robert's address down on a scrap of paper, he bid the older man farewell and ended the call. He would need to hustle some pool on his way to Dr. Robert but he was pretty sure that wouldn't be that hard to do, first he needed to sleep.

* * *

He had no clue how long he had actually been there in purgatory, there was no physical passing of the days in the dark forest. It felt like a really long time though. He watched his companion from where he sat on the other side of the small fire they had made. A while back, shortly after Cas swept him away from certain death, they found a small cave… it was more of a hole in the rocky ground that had a small man-sized crawl hole entrance. It was safe. Cas seemed to be different since they had arrived here too, more lucid almost back to normal, though he hadn't said anything to the angel about it yet.

He turned his attention to the chunk of meat that the angel was holding over the flame, Dean at first refused to consume _anything_ that came from this place but his hunger started to get to him. Well that and the pointed look that Castiel had shot him after hearing the hunter's stomach rumble for the umpteenth time. After a while you get use to the smell of burnt flesh, and with the number of creatures here they could survive as long as they needed. One thing that Dean didn't think he'd ever get use to was the cold, Purgatory filled you with an intense sensation of being cold and empty that was almost impossible to shake.

"I wonder how Sammy is holding up…" Dean broke the silence between the two, shifting his gaze from his companion to stare into the flames.

"He's probably looking for a way to get us back, He has Gabriel with him, I'm sure they are keeping each other grounded. What about you?" At least Cas hoped that his brother hadn't left the younger hunter alone to cope with the loss. He handed Dean the stick that speared the, now, cooked meat.

"I'm tired… save the world how many times and when you think it's going to get better you end up in Purgatory. So yeah Cas, I'm just done. It seems that this hasn't been all bad for you… you seem _normal_… well not crazy anymore." He pulled a piece of the meat from the chunk on the stick and tasted it. He supposed it tasted like chicken… some freaky ass werewolf chicken… he nibbled on it as he met gaze of the blue eyed angel in front of him.

"Well. The memories and pain that I lifted from your brother's soul seemed to have vanished. And I can no longer see the paths of bees, but maybe that would be because purgatory has no insects." Genuine concern showed in his eyes, if he was sane now, would that mean that Sam would be put through the soul-crushing burden of his memories from the cage? Would the younger hunter even survive that without his whole support system in place?

"Sam…" He trails off, seeing the concern in the angel's eyes makes him positive that they were thinking the same thing. Dean let out a sad sigh as he prayed to any entity that would listen that they would make it out of purgatory soon and that Sam would be okay.

* * *

Sam had only gotten a few hours' sleep before a nightmare deemed it impossible to keep his eyes closed. The sleepy hunter eyed the clock on the bedside table, noting the ungodly hour, and figured that if he hit the road now he'd make his destination by noon. He tried to shake the memory of the nightmare from his mind… this was his first one since before Cas took his burden.

He silently prayed his thanks for the fact that he was unable to recall his nightmare, whatever it had consisted of he figured he was better off not remembering. He gathered the few items that he had taken the time to unpack before leaving the motel room. A sad sigh passed from his lips as he eyed the car parked in front of him, the Impala had definitely seen better days, he took his spot behind the wheel and started the engine.

Several hours later, two pit stops and four states later he pulled into a diner just inside the city limits. The bell dinged as he made his way towards one of the unoccupied booths in the far corner of the small building. He ducked into the booth, facing the door and giving him a good view of the other customers, none of which were paying him an ounce of attention. He couldn't shake the feeling of someone following him though, it had started a few hours ago while he was driving but there were no other cars on the road with him. The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled him from his paranoid musings.

"Hrm?" He looked up to see the waitress had been looking at him as if she expected an answer from him; she gave a smile and repeated her question regarding his drink choice. Figuring it was too early for beer he opted for a coffee instead, she jotted it down and gave him a wink before letting him have a few minutes to decide on his order.

"Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around and trust me if I had I'd have remembered someone as cute as you" She sat his coffee down in front of him and leaned against the table. Sam looked up at here again, meeting her gaze, with a small smile. She was young, twenty-five tops, and had a very shapely figure. Her honey blond hair hung just past her shoulders and her green eyes were very intent on undressing the young hunter mentally. Sam was sure if he should feel violated or intrigued.

"I just got in, for business. I'll have the special." Sam thought for a moment that she was going to say something else but she gave him a nod and hurried to put his order in. She glanced back over her shoulder but he didn't meet her gaze. She returned shortly after to deliver his food but she didn't linger, a number of other tables had filled in that short time as their lunch time crowd piled in.

He picked up some of the scrambled eggs on his fork and brought them to his mouth, he then started to get another bite ready when he noticed the food on his plate was covered in maggots. He jerked back and dropped his fork; he looked around the diner for anyone or someone. He found that no one was paying him any attention and when he looked back to his plate he found the maggots were missing.

He left a few dollars on the table for the young woman and made his way to the counter to pay, even though he was still quite hungry the shock of what just occurred just killed his will to eat. He made his way out of the diner and back to the safety of the car that for all intent and purpose has been his home. He sat for a moment before starting the car and heading towards his destination, still trying to get the fact that he just relived one of the tricks that occurred when Lucifer was riding shotgun with him.

_It'll be ok Sam; Cas took that part of you with him to purgatory… Lucifer is still in the cage, you are not there. _He pulled into a free parking place in front of the Chinese grocery and meat market; he checked the slip of paper again and made sure that this was the address that Doctor Robert had given him. He let out a sharp breath before getting out of the car and going into the questionable building.

"I'm looking for…" Sam was cut off by the man behind the counter pointed toward the door in the back of the store, he hesitated but after a moment Sam made his way towards the door. He heard a buzzing sound once he got near the door, assuming it was to allow him to open it. Opening the door he found a set of stairs, figuring he should follow the stairs he makes his way up them, only to find another door at the top of the stairs. He calmed his nerves as he knocked on the door.

"Sam Winchester? Son, I stitched up your daddy more times than I can count, let me tell you. Oh, it's good to see you. 'Course, that was ages ago, back when, uh, I still had my medical license. Right this way." The older man ushered the hunter inside of the small apartment turned medical office. The good doctor introduced his assistant before mentioning the necessary preliminaries, in which case Sam handed over an envelope with the money, everything was ready to go. Sam took his position on the examination table and pulled something from his coat before laying it on the chair beside of the table.

"Uh...So...listen, if, uh, someone shows up after I… you know. Could you give him this?" Sam handed the older man a letter with _Gabriel_ scrawled on the front. He had a feeling that his death would bring to archangel running… or flying?

"Nothing for Dean?" He asked as he laid the letter on the table beside of the envelope of money.

"Dean is… unreachable currently. Let's just get this started." He let himself be pushed down onto the cold table. He vaguely remember Doctor Robert telling him that he'd have three minutes before they brought him back, or the fact that the assistant was injecting something into his IV line. He felt his body grow heavy as his eyes closed for what felt like a second to him.

"No pulse, no sinus rhythm. He's gone" The assistant looked over to the Doctor as he started the timer on his watch. Neither of the two heard the flutter of wings enter the room, but both of their heads snapped to the voice that filled the seemingly empty room.

"Sam? Sam! What did you two do Sammy, so help me father I will kill you!" a very irate archangel stood in the room behind the pair, though his eyes were focused on the prone form of his mate.

"You must be Gabriel, this is for you." Having recovered from the shock of having a man appear out of thin air the older Doctor handed the seething angel the envelope that Sam had given him.

* * *

A/n – There ya go, a nice cliffhanger for ya. Also if anyone is interested in beta'ing for me toss me a PM. Never bothered with one before but I'd be interested in trying? I dunno. Anywho chapter 13 will be out by next weekend if not before.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Sorry for the Delay, who knew that pulling almost 43 hours at work made my muse very uncooperative? Anyways, Hope ya'll like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, Don't sue me. **

* * *

Saving Sam  
Chapter 13

Sam opened his eyes to see his dead body on the table, they had just announced that he was dead and seconds later the pair became aware of the angry angel that appeared. Fury built up in the tall hunter at seeing the angel for the first time since he disappeared all those months ago, he forced himself to move out of the room and down the stairs when he saw the Doctor hand Gabriel his letter.

"Ok here's hoping this works. _**Mortem**__**evoco qui me tetigit**_" The words came out clear and concise, but there was no sign that his incantation had worked. It wasn't until a moment later when he heard the annoyed voice from behind him that he knew it worked.

"Sam Winchester. Let me guess the world is on the brink of destruction _again_ and you want me to save it? No? Dean caught a cold and you need me to make him all better? Can you do _anything_ on your own or are you two simply incapable of cleaning up your own messes?" To say that Death was aggravated at being summoned to this pathetic stretch of earth was an understatement to say the least.

"Well I was going to see if you could help in getting Dean and Castiel back from Purgatory." Sam watched as Death picked up a fried pickle and ate it, what was with this guy and those fried pickles?

"Every time I help you two you manage to mess things up worse than they were. Haven't been doing so well have you Sammy? At first it was just the loneliness eating away at you. Then the depression grew… the paranoia… the hallucinations and nightmares returning, the desperation. Tell me how long before you pal Lucifer comes back to see you?" Death watched as the tall man in front of him seemed to deflate with each of his words. Sam turned away from the horseman sitting at the table watching him.

"I'll find a way to bring Dean back, with or without your help." Sam started back towards the stairs. Next thing the hunter knew he was opening his eyes to see worried Amber ones inches away from his.

* * *

Gabriel had been contemplating how he would retrieve Dean and Cas from Purgatory, wondering aimlessly though parts of Europe, when he randomly remembered something that Chuck had mentioned. _"Also you might want to get back to Sam soon." _How could he face Sam empty handed, when he had been away for so long? He had always been a coward when conflict was a guaranteed result, it was part of the reason he left heaven all those millennia ago.

Dread filled every fiber of his being as he felt the life force of his mate fading, Something was wrong with Sam. He vanished from the dark alleyway in Germany that he had been walking down and reappeared above a Chinese Grocery. There were two people standing over the hunter, his mate was dead? The sorrow he felt was like nothing he had experienced before.

"Sam? Sam! What did you two do Sammy, so help me father I will kill you!" a very irate archangel stood in the room behind the pair, though his eyes were focused on the prone form of his mate.

"You must be Gabriel, this is for you." Having recovered from the shock of having a man appear out of thin air the older Doctor handed the seething angel the envelope that Sam had given him.

_Gabriel,  
Three Months! You left me three freaking months ago and now just because I 'die' you come running? How fucking __**dare**__ you, did you ever really care about me or was that bond shit just bull? I __needed__ you. I lost everyone and then I lost you… and I mean I get it. You wanted to get your brother back just as much as I did but we could have done it __together__. You came because you thought I died? Well I've been dying ever since you left me alone when I needed you the most. _

_Sam_

A mixture of emotion filled the archangel as he shifted his gaze from the small script of the letter to the too still body of his mate. Of course Sammy was right; he had seen the effect that the lack of his brother had on the hunter back when they met at the mystery spot. Then again when Dean went to hell? _I'm so sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to hurt you this much._

The alarm went off on the doctor's watch and the two of them were heading back toward the prone body on the table, trying to revive the hunter. Frustration showed in the older man's eyes as the hunter's heart refused to beat. After about five minutes of Sam being dead Gabriel decided that he would try to bring him back. Gabriel placed his hands on either side of the still man's face, his own face hovering only inches away, and allowed his grace to seep into the man beneath him.

"Come one Sammy, Wake up." His voice pleaded with the hazel eyed hunter, who a moment late opened his eyes. Gabriel pulled the younger hunter into an embrace, hanging on to the man as if he was going to disappear at any moment.

"You came? I wasn't sure if you would." Sam's voice sounded so far away, so small. He was still thinking about his conversation with Death and how on target he had been with reading him.

"Of course I came, Sasquatch. I thought you died for Father's sake. You don't think I was going to sit by and let that happen." Gabriel tried to not sound surprised by the fact that Sam sounded so broken, or that he doubted that the angel would come. "Why were you talking to Death anyways?"

"Dean and Cas are in Purgatory. Figured he could help. I was wrong. Have one more idea though. No one will like it though." Sam spoke into the angel's shoulder, unwilling to let go anytime soon. Gabriel figured that this would be a good time to head somewhere safer, without the extra sets of ears listening in on them. With a snap of his fingers Sam, the Impala and the trickster himself were safely tucked away in the forests of Whitefish, Montana… at Rufus's Cabin to be more precise.

"Now what are you talking about you silly moose?" The angel maneuvered the pair of them over to the couch, sitting down and pulling the hunter down with him.

"Crowley knows how to get purgatory open. He won't tell me though. I have to make him tell me. I could threaten him… with what I can do to demons…" Sam was cut off by the glare he was getting from the smaller man.

"No Sam, I can get him to talk… you don't have to go through that again" Gabriel tried to ignore the kicked puppy dog look that Sam had plastered on his face.

"Do you think that little of me Gabe? I can do this. I have to." He turned to face away from the smaller man whose arms were still wrapped securely around the hunter, as if he were afraid that at any moment he would simply vanish. Sam was tired of people telling him what to do.

"What? No! I know you _can_ do it Sam, I just don't think it's a good idea. I saw what happened the last time you were detoxing from demon blood… it was heart breaking…" His voice trailed off as he remembered watching over the young hunter, from afar, and the pain that he had endured.

"How is trying to bring back my brother not a good idea? Just because my abilities aren't as _pure_ as an angel's grace doesn't mean that I am a _bad_ person for using them. I stopped Samhain, I killed Alastair, and I put Lucifer back in his box... I do good things damn it. Why can't people see that? Why can't I just be good enough for people?" His words turned to whispers as tears welled up in his eyes that threatened to spill over any moment. The shorter man lifted his hand to Sam's cheek to wipe away a rogue tear and to turn the hunter's head to meet his amber eyes.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Sammy, of course you are good person. Anyone who tells you otherwise will have a pissed off Archangel to deal with as well. Are you sure I can't talk you out of your decision?" The thought of simply whisking the other man to some inescapable private world had crossed his mind but he was pretty sure that his mate would be extremely irritable with that decision.

"Even if you did go after Crowley alone, I'd still drink the blood." The Winchester stubborn streak was a mile wide with the younger hunter, and normally this would make the shorter man laugh but his concern for the hunter won out. He gave Sam a questioning look and waited for him to continue. "After I met with him last I threatened him. He countered with the notion of either giving the order for Sam hunting season to start or he would drag me to Hell. He knows you are helping us, so I would need to defend myself either way. So you may as well let me help."

Of course Sam threatened the King of Hell, there was nothing that man wouldn't do to get his brother back and Gabriel knew it. He also knew that once Sam made his mind up nothing short of their missing brothers showing up on their doorstep would make him change his mind.

* * *

They had gotten into a routine of hunting, taking turns venturing out into the dark forest. Cas, shortly after finding their cave, had decided that it would be best for him to go hunt while Dean stayed behind but that only lasted a little while. The hunter in question was irritable and all but climbing the walls.

The angel paced back and forth, as his companion insisted on going to hunt, Dean was in the process of stalking some nameless creature. The sound of a branch snapping to his right brought him to full alert; something was watching him from the shadows, Dean could feel the eyes burning into him.

"Dean?" A vaguely familiar voice spoke his name, though the hunter could not see who had spoken. This made him stop in his tracks, taking a defensive stance holding the sharpened stick protectively in front of him.

"Who's there, show yourself" He called out, trying to hone in on where the voice originated from. His eyes dart over to a tree to his right, someone stepped out into the clearing, she _was _familiar but Dean couldn't place from where.

"What are you doing here, Dean? I thought only the children of Eve came to Purgatory?" She took a few more steps towards the hunter, holding her hands up in front of her showing she meant no harm. She wanted to help if she could. Dean tried to remember where he knew her from and then it clicked.

"Lenore? The uh, vegan vampire from Montana?" She nodded with a small smile, if anyone would make it out of Purgatory alive it'd be Dean and if she could convince him that she wants to help she might just make it back to the land of the living too.

"We should move somewhere safer to talk Dean, Too many creatures lurking in the shadows." Dean gave a short nod before he turned and lead her towards their makeshift home… well cave.

* * *

A/N- I know it's very Dialogue-y I apologize. Hope you like it and please if you do... Review. My muse gets unhappy when no one reviews and when my muse is unhappy I find it rather hard to make her cooperate.


End file.
